


blue neighbourhood.

by ilen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Songfic, написано: 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: история о потерявшихся мальчишках, не готовых быть найденными.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Park Chanyeol/OFC, Zhang Yixing | Lay /OFC
Kudos: 2





	1. — suburbia;

**Author's Note:**

> посвящение:   
> моему 2015-ому (и, так уж вышло, самому началу 2016-го).   
> всем людям, которые в том году появились в моей жизни; всем, кто в ней остался и кто ушел.   
> тут много сокровенного - и это действительно как личный итог через призму навеянных троем историй.
> 
> эта работа - она от и до пропитана альбомом троя, поэтому я очень прошу послушать его песни/почитать лирику (не пожалеете ведь).   
> каждая глава - отдельная песня, и я очень старалась в полной мере передать их бесконечную невероятность.

//

\- Я присяду? - первое что слышит Исин, когда выдергивает из одного уха наушник: к парню, сидящему на площадке, подошел второй — а это уже интересно, ведь оба ему знакомы. Он сам в тени старого дерева уже больше часа сидит, на повторе заслушивая oh wonder – all we do; от нее легче не становится, потому что слова — острой правдой по сознанию режут, да выключить не выходит. Исин слишком запутался и слишком устал: у него по всем фронтам катастрофа и полное поражение.  
И у этих двоих под фонарем, кажется, тоже, потому что когда все хорошо — сигаретами так не давятся; когда все хорошо - пойти вместе напиться не предлагают.   
Исин давит в себе порыв подойти — потому что осознает прекрасно, что от алкоголя только сильнее крошить изнутри начнет, поэтому вставляет наушник обратно, и встает. Ноги затекли порядком, колет неприятно — но он почти не замечает: бредет в сторону района, из которого ему пришлось съехать к другу; с деньгами совсем плохо.   
Как и с семьей, личной жизнью — и учебой тоже. Потому что Исин учится на композиторском отделении, а последнее время в голове пустота. Он по ощущениям — бежит на месте; кричит, не издавая ни звука. Или же просто никто не слышит — все его мольбы о помощи на радио-частоте, которая никому не нужна; по крайней мере, так кажется.   
На улицах людей почти нет: поздно слишком; Исин через свой прошлый дом направляется к студии, где они вместе с Чанелем работают над музыкой, и в голове постепенно пустеет. Только в горле комок ностальгии; он задумчиво крутит в руках пачку сигарет и досадливо морщится — зажигалку потерял где-то, а вокруг никого.   
Исин кусает губы и ведет плечами, будто пытаясь скинуть с них груз навалившегося; получается не особо — он, пожалуй, слишком скучает по прошлому, хоть это и бесполезно. Только избавиться от чувства невосполнимой потери не выходит, и это до жгучего под веками обидно.   
Самое верное решение — пойти к остановке, в надежде успеть на последний автобус, потому что ночной ветер пробирается под толстовку, а заболеть не хватает разве что для полноты картины. 

Под мутным навесом он оказывается не один: на лавке сидит девчонка; у нее между пальчиками с черным маникюром зажата сигарета — и это все, что сейчас Исина интересует.   
\- Можно зажигалку? - плюхается рядом, вопросительно заглядывая в испуганные глаза — те, кажется, зеленые: слишком сложно разобраться из-за слабого освещения мигающего фонаря. Запоздало думается, что иностранка его и вовсе может не понять, но та хмурится, зажимая сигарету губами, и лезет в рюкзак; копается там, а потом чуть смущенно протягивает спичечный коробок.  
Не то, чтобы Исину интересно, просто это странно, и изогнуть вопросительно бровь получается неосознанно. А девчонка еще больше смущается, пожимая плечами.  
\- Потеряла, - говорит чуть хрипло и с явным акцентом, - у тебя тоже нет; брать не будешь?  
Исин запоздало понимает, что та так и держит коробок одной рукой, поэтому бормочет неловкое извинение, забирая — пальцами чужих касается, а те ледяные просто; кажется, она давно тут сидит. Он достает телефон — на часах почти полночь, и есть ли смысл ждать автобус, думается.   
\- Мечты умирают, а ты продолжаешь веселиться — глупо, да? - вдруг роняет девчонка, горько ухмыляясь; голову к нему не поворачивает, и Исин не уверен, должен ли отвечать, но  
\- Очень, - вырывается прежде, чем он успевает подумать; сигарета дотлевает до фильтра.  
Исин встает, решая, что ждать автобус совсем уж бессмысленно; ему чуть неловко — непонятно, откуда это чувство взялось, но уходить просто так не хочется. Он делает пару шагов, чтобы обернуться с коротким спасибо — только девчонка не слышит, вновь погрузившись в себя. 

Ну, значит, не важно.


	2. — wild;

//

У Ханя растрепанные, блестящие каплями дождя волосы, когда он вваливается к Минсоку в комнату, отряхиваясь словно собака и разве что хвостом не виляя от счастья.   
\- Подъем, Мин, - ледяными мокрыми пальцами в душное тепло огромного пухового одеяла; ими же — по горячей со сна коже так, чтобы мурашки толпами и возмущенное мычание, которое тут же переходит во вполне осмысленные фразы — матерные, правда, больше - стоит ханевым ладоням добраться до голого живота, - вставай.  
\- Ты совсем сдурел, да? - вылезти Минсоку все-таки приходится: за годы дружбы с несносным китайцем он выучил главное — сопротивляться, когда тому что-то взбрело в голову, бесполезно, - сколько времени вообще?  
\- Уже полдень, - Хань фыркает, стоит помятой мордашке друга с очаровательным следом подушки на щеке вытянуться недоумении.  
\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что поднял меня в такую рань?  
Хань только ухмыляется, кивая, и плюхается на огромный пуф-подушку, выжидающе складывая руки на костлявых коленках, обтянутых отчаянно-голубыми джинсами — такими узкими, что Минсок на этот очередной высер ханевского чувства стиля только морщится, вяло вытряхивая свое тельце из такой манящей мягкости любимой кроватки. Это самое тельце Хань ехидным взглядом приветствует, потому что на нем лишь боксеры черные да огромная футболка Manchester United, в которой Мин тонет и выглядит бесконечно мило, на самом деле. Только вслух такое говорить не стоит — еще прилетит под ребра острым кулачком, в котором только кажется, что силы нет вовсе. Поэтому Хань молчит, давя улыбку в уголках губ, когда Минсок в ноутбуке копается, решая, подо что сегодня хочет начинать день — и его выбор останавливается на spellbound, той, которая tvxq; ее старший любит трепетно — тут же кривит губы ухмылке, чуть качая бедрами в такт.   
\- Ты завтракал? - потягивается.  
\- Вообще-то да, но не против уже и пообедать, - привычный упрек Минсок пропускает мимо ушей, кивая, мол, принял к сведению, возможно, учту, - я скоро.  
Миновское скоро, которое относительно утреннего душа — это Ханю резво перебраться на чужую постель, плюхаясь шумно и совершенно беспардонно раскидывая конечности. На кровати еще чужое тепло и запах тоже; Хань перекатывается, носом утыкаясь в подушку и шумно втягивая воздух: Минсок пахнет для него домом и чем-то бесконечно родным.   
\- Ты грязный извращенец, знаешь? - голос со стороны двери заставляет вздрогнуть от неожиданности, но вот смутиться — нет.  
\- А ты чистый, - Хань фыркает, поднимаясь и с улыбкой поглядывая на сушащего рыжие волосы объемным полотенцем Минсока, - не спросишь, зачем я пришел?  
Тот в последний раз встряхивает головой так, что несколько капелек долетают до китайца, и только после этого поднимает взгляд раскосых темных глазищ.   
\- Нет, - ухмыляется, - сам скажешь.  
В колонках голосом Чанмина поется в который раз о том, что ни один секрет не может быть скрыт — и это настолько «в тему», что ухмылка на миновых губах расползается в широкую улыбку, ту, которая деснами; и Хань не может просто не улыбнуться в ответ, потому что да, скажет, еще бы не сказал, но  
\- Только после того, как ты меня накормишь.  
Минсок лишь хмыкает, кивая, и спускается на первый этаж, даже не оборачиваясь, чтобы проверить, пошел ли за ним Лу Хань. На часах и правда уже начало второго, которое р.m., но его это мало волнует — режим давно сбит к черту; вчера (вернее, сегодня, да) так вообще уснул к девяти утра, когда родители уже на работу отправились. Середина семестра — это время для распиздяйства, так с чего бы Минсоку беспокоиться?   
\- Тосты с медом будешь? - старший специально оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на скривившуюся физиономию Ханя, который только что за стол плюхнулся; который, вообще-то, мед не любит даже в качестве упоминания.  
\- Издеваешься, - констатирует.  
\- Мщу, - довольно кивает Минсок, вытягивая из холодильника сливочное масло.  
Когда пузатый чайник с витиеватым цветочным орнаментом по всей окружности надрывно свистит, на столе уже поджаренный хлеб манит тающим на нем золотистым маслом; Хань облизывается откровенно, но все равно терпеливо ждет, пока друг разольет по объемный чашкам кипяток — по кухне тут же аромат кофе распространяется, заставляя блаженно зажмуриться.   
\- Растворимый, - Мин чужого блаженства не разделяет, морщась брезгливо, - надо выползти за нормальным кофе, а не этим подобием, но мне слишком лень.  
\- Фы зануза, - с уже набитым ртом пытается осудить Хань, только вместо раскаяния получает подзатыльник и  
\- Прожуй сначала, - резкое только для тех, кто Минсока не знает достаточно. Хань к таким уж точно не относится — фыркает так, что крошки летят на стол, и, господи, почему-то это таким смешным кажется, что приходится себе рот ладонями зажать, чтобы и остальное на сидящего напротив старшего не выплюнуть. Тот же хмурится на это безобразие, но в итоге сдержаться тоже не может, фыркая и расслабляясь: то, что Хань невоспитанный свинтус — не новость вовсе.  
\- Так что там? - когда тосты уже заканчиваются, все-таки выдает свое любопытство, получая в ответ взгляд а-ля я так и знал, тебе все-таки интересно.  
\- На эти выходные мои предки улетают в Китай,- ухмыляется, - дом в нашем распоряжении.  
По губам Минсока — отражение чужой ухмылки, потому что у Ханя дома приставка и, теперь уж точно в эту субботу, сам Минсок и пиво; а еще дурные разговоры и полный отрыв от реальности, которая слишком давит серостью, когда вам по двадцать лет. 

// 

Отрыв от реальности проходит успешно, вяло думается, когда они оба валяются на полу чужой комнаты. Хань — он тактильный маньяк, серьезно. Потому что от бесконечного скиншипа и его пальцев-которые-везде-и-под-кожей-тоже Минсок иногда совершенно буквально задыхается и хочет сбежать, особенно когда они вот так — пьяные вдвоем; когда ханевы ладони уже под футболкой бездумно скользят по животу и касаются, кажется, самого беззащитного — души, кажется, касаются.   
Только сам Хань ничего такого не думает: он валяется рядом на пушистом ковре и пьяно хихикает над какой-то смешной историей, которую сам же старшему рассказал. Тот, правда, ни слова не разобрал, но подхихикивать все же умудряется — куда более нервно, чем надо бы.   
\- Твои гейские заморочки до добра не доведут, - фыркает Минсок, когда сил терпеть уже больше нет, и скидывает чужую руку, перекатываясь на живот и очень нелепо пытаясь дотянуться до бутылки пива, которая, почему-то, оказывается так бесконечно далеко.  
Его возмущения не ценят вовсе, потому что тут же за ним тянутся с противным ты разбиваешь мне сердце, Минсоккииии, от которого еще больше хочется ругнуться. У Мина в голове белый шум рвет реальность на части — это от алкоголя, пытается убедить себя сам, но прекрасно знает, что ничего не выйдет.   
Это от Лу Ханя — Минсок знает, Минсок, вообще-то, уже смирился. Потому что замашки гейские у китайца, а на проверку оказывается все совсем наоборот. И с этим можно жить, только иногда вот так вот кроет.   
Когда, к примеру, Хань жмется к нему со своей растрепанной белой челкой и блестящими пьяными глазищами, мол, бери — не хочу. Минсок, конечно же, хочет — уже второй год хочет так, что зубы сводит, но дом ханевский весомым аргументом напоминает о его родителях, которые сына-гея никогда не примут с их на грани фанатичности верой — да и сам Хань — вряд ли.   
Минсок не знает, куда деваться — сбегает в туалет, где долго ледяной водой в раскрасневшееся лицо брызгает, в себя прийти пытается; успокоить взбесившийся пульс, который по вискам долбит набатом с такой силой, что зажмуриться только бессильно выходит, до боли сжимая край раковины — цепляясь за белую керамику будто якорь в воду на полном ходу швыряя. Тот по дну волочится, не спасает, пока за огромный булыжник не цепляется, сминая борт корабля в который раз, зато останавливая. Этот булыжник — он в голове Мина мыслью о потере Ханя даже в качестве друга отпечатывается, кажется, уже на подкорке; помогает тормозить снова и снова.   
В комнату он уже почти спокойный возвращается, только это оказывается не очень-то и нужным — Лу Хань сопит, обхватив руками и ногами валявшуюся рядом подушку. Разочарование вперемешку с облегчением топят волнами — Минсок бессильно опускается около друга, большими глотками алкоголя смывая выстроенные барьеры, потому что сейчас они не нужны больше. Ведь можно упасть рядом, оказываясь лицом прямо напротив чужого, такого бесконечно для Мина красивого, что все обрывается и выстраивается заново; сердце сжимает, ломает и душит трепетом глухого обожания — оно с ума сходит буквально, сбивая дыхание. Минсок не может сдержаться, не сегодня — ведет подушечками пальцев по чужой щеке, чувствуя чуть ли не осязаемые разряды от прикосновения. Он знает, что искрит — у него в голове только, но Хань вдруг расплывается в улыбке и что-то довольное во сне бормочет, за чужой ладонью как кот тянется.   
Минсок с ума сходит от такой непозволительной беззащитности и доверия к нему ханевского, которое больше неба и чище тоже; которое он так отвратительно пачкает, когда губами тянется и собирает с чужих вкус алкоголя. Хань не просыпается, только мурчит что-то довольное, и Мин не может сдержать горькой ядовитой усмешки — был бы он таким довольным, если бы не спал, ага, конечно.   
И это осознание слишком больное и острое, чтобы справиться вот так разом — Минсок шипит сквозь сжатые зубы, вставая; накрывает друга одеялом с кровати стащенным и — не может не — чуть ерошит нежно светлые волосы, прежде чем уйти.   
Рядом с таким Лу Ханем ему до боли хочется быть плохим, только вряд ли он когда-нибудь себе позволит.


	3. — cool;

//

Цзытао случается с Сехуном в середине лета; сынок богатых китайских партнеров его родителей, к которым с отцом приходится отправиться на две недели в конец каникул. Вернее, как приходится — это Сехуну только в тягость, потому что у него на эти пятнадцать дней были планы глобальные (в рамках проеба, конечно же), да и еще Чанель слился, хотя именно ему, как старшему, нужно было присутствовать в этой поездке.   
В итоге Пекин Сехун встречает хмурым взглядом, запрятанным за темными очками, хоть и вечер уже — мальчишку мало волнует; Пекин Сехуна не встречает вовсе. У того the neighbourhood корябает склонную к максимализму душу своей r.i.p. 2 my youth, и полный бардак в высветленной белым голове; но Сехуну всего восемнадцать, и он считает, что это нормально.   
И он даже не особо обращает внимание на приветствующих его в огромном холле людей: ограничивается вежливой улыбкой, из самых закромов его воспитанности с боем выдранной, и отворачивается, осматриваясь. Особняк действительно огромный, и вот этого Сехун не понимает, потому что наслышан об этой семейке и о том, что тут, по сути, постоянно никто и не живет, кроме прислуги. Зато выделенная ему комната — почти царская, серьезно; мальчишка блаженно падает на огромную кровать, тонет в куче подушек и бездумно подкидывает самые маленькие вверх. Если не вылезть отсюда, то, наверное, две недели могут быть даже приятными.   
Только, конечно же, выползти приходится уже на следующий вечер: неофициальная вечеринка в их честь; Сехун фыркает раздраженно, подхватывая у пробегающего рядом официанта бокал с шампанским. Его папочка, вон, сияет как начищенный медяк довольством, потому что для него и компании складывается все просто волшебно.   
Сехун закатывает глаза на нелепые попытки флирта от пары очаровательных — наверное, он сам-то оценить не может, потому что немного по мальчикам — китаянок, а потом не выдерживает и как можно более незаметно выходит в сад и находит темный закуток с лавочкой — рай, не меньше. Узкий галстук сразу же стаскивается с шеи раздраженным рывком, потому что от этих удушек Сехуну тошно; тонкие длинные пальцы расстегивают ворот. У мальчишки в кармане брюк пачка красных marlboro — и легкие уже предвкушают законную порцию личного пекла, когда он осознает, что зажигалку взять забыл; Сехун чертыхается.   
Идти до своей комнаты — не вариант, а с ним ни сигарет, ни наушников; только фонтан недалеко журчит маняще, но нет, он слишком мелкий, чтобы в нем утопиться.   
Рядом чиркает зажигалка, заставляя испуганно вздрогнуть.  
\- Не этого не хватает?  
Сехун хочет съязвить, только голос низкий и тягучий — им обернуться хочется, а его обладатель — и вовсе маленький конец света для одного отдельно взятого светловолосого мальчишки, у которого внутренний голос иронично затягивает r.i.p. to my life; фальшивит.  
Потому что рядом присаживается его ровесник, наверное; с прищуренными кошачьими глазами и пшеничной челкой поднятой, у него в левом ухе сережек больше, чем мальчишка может осознать, а в расстегнутом вороте черной рубашки видны ключицы и, немного совсем, татуировки; Сехун кончается.   
\- Этого, - а еще давится воздухом, когда незнакомец наклоняется, чтобы прикурить ему, потому что от китайца пахнет дорогим одеколоном, алкоголем и чем-то кроме — за это кроме хочется отдать всего себя и немного больше прямо здесь. Сехун — он чертов фетишист на запахи, а парень рядом — воплощение самых его смелых фантазий; какое совпадение.  
\- Цзытао, - довольно ухмыляется произведенному эффекту теперь уже не совсем незнакомец и вскидывает бровь в немом вопросе.  
\- Сехун, - хрипит совсем не круто, но иначе не выходит; ему в конце-концов всего восемнадцать и глупую веру в любовь с первого взгляда никто не отменял — особенно, когда она живым воплощением прямо перед тобой сидит и жмурится хитро своими кошачьими глазищами, - ты ведь сын Господина Хуана?  
\- Можно и так сказать, - фыркает, - а ты тот самый пай-мальчик и папенькин сыночек, о котором я слышал?  
Сехун давится новой затяжкой под насмешливым, но слишком внимательным взглядом, однако быстро с собой справляется — тоже фыркает, глаза закрывает и выпускает новое облако дыма вместе с  
\- Можно и так сказать.

//

Сехун к себе в комнату вваливается пьяным и безумно счастливым, на уже ставшие родными за последние пять дней подушки валится и бездумно в светлый потолок утыкается взглядом мутным; он мыслями — не тут, он мыслями — на заднем сидении белой maserati gran turismo Цзытао от чужих прикосновений и поцелуев млеет, потому что китаец тоже немного по мальчикам, но больше уже по одному определенному.   
И от этого в животе щекоткой тепло расползается, а еще в груди и на кончиках пальцев, которые полчаса назад чужие татуировки пытливо исследовали. У Цзытао по рукам-груди-ключицам сложной вязью что-то немыслимое вытаттуированно в стиле dotwork, от которого, если честно, у Сехуна крышу сносит качественнее, чем от алкоголя из отцовского бара. Он каждую линию, каждый изгиб сегодня ладонями-губами изучил, чувствуя, как китаец прерывисто дышит и хрипло смеется: слишком щекотно.   
Между Сехуном и Цзытао — безумие острое и губительное, но такое манящее, что устоять невозможно в принципе, поэтому они просто поддаются — друг другу и общему сумасшествию; сбегают прочь из города на пару дней, выжимают двести сорок на пустой трассе, а потом целуются под летним небом просто потому, что Сехун в интернете прочитал про обещанный этой ночью звездопад и ему посмотреть хотелось слишком. Он, маленький будто, падающие звезды считает зажатыми в кулак пальцами, а когда своих рук не хватает, берется за чужие — и продолжает; и выглядит при этом настолько очаровательно, что Цзытао едва держится. Впрочем, Сехун и сам долго терпеть не может — снова за поцелуями лезет да пальцами — под рубашку; нервные окончания сжигает гектарами пылающих августовскими пожарами лесов, но Сехуну всего восемнадцать, и он считает, что это нормально. 

Цзытао восемнадцать тоже, только в голове океан заебов глубже, чем если в расширенные обожанием зрачки Сехуна нырять; он об этом молчит, но светловолосый мальчишка все в недосказанностях читает, во взглядах, на отца брошенных, да в небрежном «все окей», когда тот от матери входящий сбрасывает и лишь глубже затягивается, отворачиваясь. В душу лезть на второй неделе знакомства — не научили, да только хочется слишком, когда обнаруживаешь, как чужое дыхание срывается на вопросах ненужных. Сехун не лезет, сдается без боя, просто наслаждаясь, потому что он наперед — не загадывает; да и что там быть может, когда через пару дней домой, и уже там, в своей комнате, заново учиться жить.   
В последнюю ночь они на крыше раскуривают стащенные у Господина Хуана сигары и глупо хихикают над каждой мелочью — все, на самом деле, что угодно, лишь бы невысказанного не касаться и не портить идеальную картинку.

//

Пятнадцать дней — это слишком мало для того, чтобы Сехун новым знакомством насытился сполна, да и он вообще не уверен уже, что такое возможно, потому от Цзытао в голове взрывы локального масштаба и искры по кончикам пальцев от прикосновений к горячей смуглой коже; от Цзытао у него сбитый пульс и рваное дыхание. И он не представляет, как должен сейчас выйти из комнаты и спуститься вниз, где отец уже ждет неприлично долго.   
Только неизбежный армагеддон локального масштаба, который Сехун успевает себе надумать, лопается как мыльный пузырь, потому что китаец за ним увязывается: мол, в Корее брат троюродный, и ему самому неплохо было бы подтянуть язык — на будущее, да.   
Его будущее — это сопящий на плече Сехун, когда они в машине к его дому едут; светлые волосы растрепаны и щекочут шею Тао, только он лишь прячет довольную улыбку в уголках красиво очерченных губ и поглядывает краем глаза в окно — получается, правда, не очень, потому что взгляд то и дело на спящего мальчишку соскальзывает.   
Между Сехуном и Цзытао — безумие, которое стащенными сигарами отца в пять утра на крыше, которое купание голышом в огромном бассейне и пьяными песнями в спальне; сумасшествие, намешанное на томительном влечении и взаимной необходимости. 

Дома их ожидаемо — для Сехуна, по крайней мере — встречают две унылые физиономии: Чанеля, брата старшего, да его лучшего друга — Исина. Они на композиторском факультете оба — считай, в обнимку с гитарой по жизни; встречают Цзытао синхронно поднятыми бровями и немым вопросом в глазах.   
\- Знакомьтесь, - усмехается Сехун, - это мой старший брат Чанель и друг семьи Исин, тоже китаец. А это Цзытао, и этот год он будет жить у нас.  
На ехидное высказывание о том, что без зарубежного друга в этой семье, видимо, как личность никто состояться не может, блондин лишь фыркает, потому что друзья не целуются, как только получается одним остаться, не шепчут на проколотое бесчисленным множеством сережек ухо слова, обиды полные на то, что не предупредил, что волноваться и бояться заставил. Цзытао на подобное только хрипло смеется, сильнее к себе податливое тело прижимая, да чужие скулы выцеловывает горькими от недавней сигареты на двоих губами.   
\- Сюрприз, - тягучей насмешкой, за которой на шее тут же укус ощущается болью — а еще тяжестью в животе; какие уж тут друзья.

//

Цзытао быстро осваивается: он, вообще-то, тоже свою жизнь с музыкой связать хочет, мурлычит постоянно под нос что-то, поэтому с Чанелем и Исином тут же общие темы находит. Притворяться беззаботным сыночком богатого отца у него вообще на отлично выходит, только Сехун не верит, но в душу по-прежнему лезть боится.   
Они не друзья, нет, но кто тогда — мальчишка не знает, из-под чужой руки по ночам на балкон курить сбегает, вытягивая по три-четыре подряд. Осенние ночи теплым ветром по голым плечам и в белых волосах — треплют ласково, успокаивающе; лучше только — обжигающими руками поперек живота да острым подбородком в основание шеи с глухим  
\- Опять не спишь? - и немой просьбой затянуться. Цзытао всегда это делает, намеренно чужих горьких пальцев губами касаясь — дразнит по привычке больше, чем вот такими ночами сам хочет. А Сехун на очевидные вопросы не отвечает — да и вообще ни на какие отвечать больше не хочет; ему же не. Дуется, как ребенок маленький, из чужих объятий выворачивается да в комнату один уходит, оставляя дотлевающую сигарету в чужих пальцах.   
Все это китайцу непонятно и сложно, а спросить некого, но он сдается — рассказывает про детство без отца и матери, которым до ребенка не было дела особого, только все равно осознать не может — зачем это Сехуну. Говорит сухо, потому что и обиды нет, ничего нет давно уже; зато у светловолосого мальчишки — есть; объятиями теплыми и молчаливой поддержкой, запоздалой только: Цзытао принимает, но не чувствует.   
Он то и дело шепчет низким голосом на ухо Сехуну о том, какой тот «классный», а блондин в ответ думает, что сам китаец — потерявшийся, особенно остро, когда находит того после шумной вечеринки, устроенной старшим братом, на балконе; пальто от Сен-Лоран небрежно накинуто на широкие плечи, а между пальцами, увешанными массивными перстнями, сигарета — тонкая, мятная. Сам блондин такие ненавидит, плюется показушно, но Цзытао идет, почему-то. Сехун не понимает, что у того в голове происходит, хоть и пытается — в силу возраста совсем неумело, зато искренне; но вот в такие моменты — подходить не решается; делает пару фото на смартфон да на крышу сбегает, затягиваясь своими красными marlboro в одиночестве. Пьяно ведет — но это не важно; от Цзытао сносит куда ощутимее и куда болезненнее.


	4. — youth;

//

Бэкхен морщится досадливо, заваливая очередную попытку пройти danger на среднем уровне сложности в sm superstar, и тяжко вздыхает, поглядывая на Ифаня, хмуро копающегося в отчетах. За окном Сеул тонет в вечерних огнях пятницы, обещающих блаженный отдых после напряженной рабочей недели; в офисе уже никого и не осталось, кроме них.   
Просто Ифань ответственный очень, не любит на потом откладывать что-либо. Он еще и шум не любит, особенно, когда работает — но Бен-мне-лень-вставать-за-наушниками-Бэкхену, развалившемуся на кожаном диване личного кабинета исполнительного директора У, почему-то прощает даже такое, хоть приставучая песня уже в глотке сидит невысказанным раздражением: друг с ней третий день справиться не может. Но Ифань на заново зазвучавший бит лишь глаза закатывает, шумно откладывая бумаги на край стола.  
\- Все, - выдыхает обессиленно, только на столь важное заявление внимания — ноль; изящные пальчики — будто и не мужские вовсе — по экрану планшета тыкают усердно, а тонкая складочка между бровей выдает крайнюю степень сосредоточенности. Противный звук, сообщающий о промахе, заглушается сочными ругательствами на двух языках разом.   
\- К черту, - Бэкхен зло сворачивает приложение, поднимая блестящие глаза на Ифаня, - поехали.

// 

Любимый бар встречает их приветственным кивком очаровательного бармена, который, Ифань знает, очень даже симпатичен Бэку: тот тут же улыбается обольстительно, кидая, что закажет все сам. Китайцу остается только плечами пожать и со стоном удовольствия упасть за «их» угловой столик. Что вообще может быть лучше в пятницу?   
\- Держи, - спустя пару минут опускает перед ним бокал темного пива Бэкхен, и Ифань думает, что, например, это, когда прохладная жидкость разливается внутри несколькими большими глотками, - он милашка.  
Китаец на это заявление выгибает широкую бровь, поворачиваясь с барной стойке, и делает еще пару глотков.  
\- Прости, не могу оценить, - ухмыляется, хотя на самом деле в глубине души признает, что мальчишка неплох. Но в ответ лишь фырканье смешливое; Бэкхен привычным движением отбрасывает мешающуюся светло-русую челку и прячет странную улыбку в новом глотке из своего бокала. Они знакомы слишком давно, чтобы он не заметил оценивающего — а главное, удовлетворенного увиденным — взгляда У-не-интересуюсь-мальчиками-Ифаня. Спорить, правда, смысла никакого. Да и желания — тоже, поэтому Бэкхен довольно прикрывает глаза, откидываясь на спинку диванчика.  
\- Конечно, не такой милашка, как я, - игриво салютует бокалом, не поднимая век — ему не надо видеть, как Ифань глаза закатывает на это, он знает и так.  
Это знание лучшего друга до малейших реакций с годами под кожу впитано так, что не вымоешь всеми водами этого гребаного мира (а Бэкхен пытался, знаете). У них с Ифанем на двоих юность со всеми ее самыми яркими воспоминаниями; с нудными зубрежками лекций под пекущим солнцем, когда из приятного — только журчащий рядом фонтан да зеленеющая трава — эта зелень потом неотстирывающимися пятнами на джинсах и на самом дне расширившихся от удовольствия зрачков, когда все экзамены сданы, а Ифаня отец отправляет руководить офисом компании в Корее. Возвращение на родину приятной щекоткой в груди Бэкхена; ею же — продолжившаяся после окончания университета дружба да должность главного ассистента. Как-никак, они вдвоем — всегда были лучшими на потоке.   
\- О чем задумался? - низкий голос Ифаня мурашками неожиданности по рукам — от локтей до тонких запястий, да улыбкой хитрющей:  
\- Угадай.  
На нее китаец только хмыкает, делая несколько больших глотков, и сторону того самого барменичка косится.  
\- Даже знать не хочу.  
На самом деле, хочешь, думает Бэкхен, но тоже только пива в ответ отпивает, да блаженно выдыхает. Ему хочется курить — настоящих, а не этой электронной дряни, что у Ифаня в кармане дизайнерского пиджака. И он уже прикидывает, где поблизости купить можно, когда видит, как у друга губы в отвратительно — очень субъективная оценка, но — ухмылке растягиваются: к их столику, плавно покачивая бедрами, направляется одна из его «девочек на ночь».   
\- Привет, - у нее губы блестят розовым — мерзко; Бэк залпом в себя половину бокала опрокидывает, - какие планы на сегодня?  
\- В его планах сегодня только я, - кокетливо тянет кореец, начиная играться пальчиками с выбившейся из всегда-идеальной укладки Ифаня, - прости.  
Девчонка хмурится непонимающе, прежде чем хмыкнуть и развернуться, а Бэкхен чувствует, как друг рядом начинает трястись от еле сдерживаемого смеха.   
\- Ты пиздец, - выдыхает, и с этим трудно не согласиться.  
\- Твой пиздец, - продолжает ерничать Бэкхен, и от него разве что сердечки вокруг не разлетаются. Потому что глаза у парня — игривые в принципе, такие, что кажется, будто он флиртует в режиме 24/7 со всеми вокруг. Ифань это знает, поэтому сейчас только посмеивается, вставая, чтобы заказать им еще.

Они вываливаются из бара уже после закрытия, смеясь над какой-то совершенной дурью — просто потому что пьяные, просто потому что еще не такие уже и взрослые, как стараются казаться.   
Осенний ветер бьет острым некомфортом по нервным окончаниям; Ифань хмурится, смотря на легкую рубашку Бэкхена, а потом снимает пиджак и торжественно водружает его на чужие плечи — и это выглядит до нелепого трогательно, потому что размера три точно лишние, а еще потому, что в такие моменты друг умилительно теряется, все еще не зная, как на чужую заботу реагировать.   
\- Замерзнешь, - тоже хмурится, но противоречиво поглубже в пиджак прячется — и Ифань не знает, кажется ли ему, что Бэк носом по вороту ведет, запах поглубже впитывая.  
\- Хуйня, - отмахивается от чужого предупреждения - и от мыслей своих тоже.  
Они идут привычной дорогой, потому что после бара прогуляться до моста Бампо — это их традиция возрастом уже в почти два года. Молчание — третьим спутником, но вовсе не лишним, потому что в такие моменты говорить и не надо — не им двоим уж точно. Огни ночного города мерцают как вспышки в фотобудке; Бэкхену глупо думается, что даже если вокруг начнут взрываться звезды — они вдвоем достаточно огнестойкие, чтобы выдержать.   
А еще ему глупо вспоминается: душное лето в Китае на третьем курсе — душное и пьяное; шумные тусовки с компанией Ифаня, и вечер, который они также закончили на каком-то мосту — Бэкхен честно не помнит, как они до него добирались. Зато помнит шампанское прямо из горла бутылки, да свешенные в плескающуюся темноту ночи ноги; помнит смех — свой и чужой; помнит, как по пьяни шутливо обвенчались кольцами из фольги от того самого шампанского.   
А еще помнит свое  
\- Клятву скрепляют поцелуем, - и чужие губы на своих — с привкусом алкоголя и вишневого кальяна, но совершенно точно самые вкусные из всех, что когда либо пробовал.  
\- О чем думаешь? - Ифань рядом вытягивает из пелены воспоминаний, словно водой холодной окатывая.  
\- Ммм, вспоминаю наши университетские годы, - не ложь ведь вовсе.  
\- Неплохо, - одобрительно тянет Ифань, смотря на расцветающий всеми цветами радуги фонтан, - вернуться бы.  
Бэкхен задумчиво кивает.   
Еще он помнит и   
\- Забудем, ладно? - Ифаня, на следующее после той ночи утро.  
А лучше бы не.


	5. — bite;

//

Сехуна выворачивает чужими ладонями по коже, когда дверь в спальню за ними захлопывается — почти оглушительно; мальчишка вздрагивает. От Цзытао волнами обжигающего тепла льется обожание: оно горячим шепотом по ключицам, настойчивыми пальцами под футболкой и кончиком языка по трепещущей бешеным пульсом венке на шее. Китаец, кажется, ничего кроме и не замечает, под бедра своего мальчишку подхватывает, помогая усесться на письменный стол; стопка учебников летит на пол.   
Они сегодня вдвоем только в доме, можно не прятаться, поэтому   
\- Стони для меня, - хриплым выдохом в чужие губы, и Сехун не может противиться. Он вообще уже ничего, кажется, не может, кроме как пальцами беспорядочно корябать исписанные сложными рисунками плечи да пытаться не задыхаться чужим напором.  
В комнате из освещения — один тусклый светильник, но этого достаточно, чтобы видеть, как в расширившихся до максимума зрачках Цзытао рождаются вихри настолько сильные, что не спрятаться и не скрыться; Сехун и не думает даже, только еще ближе жмется, целуя-целуя-целуя. Чужие слова по венам растекаются лавой и почтиболью, да, от этого хочется кричать — и он себе в этом не отказывает. Цзытао довольно ухмыляется да сам едва слышно стонет, когда на мальчишке одежды не остается вовсе; он рядом с Сехуном себя чувствует заживо сгорающим лишь для того, чтобы потом возродиться. 

//

Утро начинается с ощутимого укуса в плечо — Сехун недовольно хмурится, пытаясь отодвинуться, но чужие зубы лишь сильнее на кожу давят, вынуждая глаза открыть; Цзытао тут же отпускает, ухмыляясь.  
\- Доброе утро, - по кошачьи мурлыкает, проходясь по красному на коже языком, а следом — губами, - пора просыпаться.  
Сехун в ответ пытается что-то ответить, да только сорванный голос не слушается, поэтому он досадливо поджимает губы, обвинительно на китайца указательный палец направляя — тот чужую ладонь тут же своими ловит да к губам тянет.   
\- Тебе понравилось, так что не надо, - шепчет, а потом целоваться лезет; и ведь не оттолкнешь, когда у самого все внутри обрывается от чужой нежности. Ее так много — и вокруг, и в самом Сехуне, что она проливается слишком беззащитной попыткой прижаться ближе и невольным  
\- Я люблю тебя, - хрипло и едва слышно в чужие ключицы. Но Цзытао услышать все же удается, он весь каменеет будто и почти дышать перестает; десять секунд, двадцать — минута: Сехун ударами сжавшегося сердца отсчитывает. Тишина.  
Спасает веселый бас старшего брата, который на первом этаже, предположительно в гостиной, что-то с кем-то обсуждает; и это предлог сбежать, мальчишка за него всем сознанием хватается, вылетая из спальни спустя пару мгновений.   
Когда он спускается вниз, в гостиной и правда Чанель — развалился на диване и ржет над кислым выражением лица Исина: тот в обнимку с гитарой сидит, по струнам красивыми пальцами перебирает и, кажется, мыслями не совсем здесь.  
\- Что происходит? - голос чуть подводит, но Сехун уверено рядом с братом падает и тут же болезненно шипит: не подумал. Чанель ухмыляется глумливо, но, что странно, ничего не говорит.  
\- Родители до следующих выходных не вернутся, и я хочу намутить крупную вечеринку, - брат тянет довольную улыбку, но глаза внимательно младшего изучают; хочется спрятаться, - а у Исина не то настроение, чтобы в этом участвовать.  
Упомянутый даже на звуки собственного имени не отзывается, уставившись на гриф гитары; у него под тусклыми глазами тени глубокие и в целом вид не воодушевляющий. Сехуну ляпнуть уже хочется, что, может, и не надо тогда его тащить, но он вдруг пересекается взглядами со старшим. Тот головой качает, мол, помолчи, и мальчишка понимает, что Чанель просто хочет друга хоть немного расшевелить.   
\- Стоит начать, и настроение появится, - уверено выдает Сехун — сам себя убедить пытается тоже; получается слабо, но мысль надраться в хлам отдается в голове предвкушающим согласием.  
Чанель хмыкает, благодарно кивая, и считает вопрос решенным; уходит к себе все организовывать, оставляя в гостиной Исина с мальчишкой.   
\- Кого обмануть пытаешься, - выдает спустя пару минут китаец, заставляя Сехуна вздрогнуть; тот непонимающе смотрит, бровь вздергивает, только не работает все это. Исин смотрит пристально и слишком понимающе для человека, который, как казалось, все это время был глубоко в своих мыслях.  
\- Наверное, себя, - пожимает плечами, признавая чужую проницательность, - какая разница: ни тебе, ни мне — уже не отвертеться, а так хоть надраться можно будет без оправданий.  
\- Логично, - Исин кивает, в последний раз по струнам бренькая и откладывая инструмент в сторону, - полагаю, компании на вечер у тебя нет?  
\- Ты слишком много и правильно полагаешь, - кислая физиономия младшего вызывает у китайца слабую усмешку.  
\- Тогда предлагаю свою, - ухмыляется шире, - сможешь поплакаться в жилетку, если хочешь.  
\- О, - Сехун отражением губы кривит, - ты тоже на мою можешь рассчитывать. Если хочешь.

//

Цзытао ищет мальчишку уже час, если не больше: Чанель и правда с размахом все устроил, потому что людей в доме слишком много. Алкоголя тоже много слишком: китайца уже порядком ведет, когда он без особой надежды распахивает дверь в ванную на втором этаже; там рыжий мальчишка на полу с бутылкой сидит — поворачивается, испугано тараща огромные раскосые глазища так, что невольное «не мешаю, чувак», вырывается скорее рефлексом, чем осознанным извинением. Цзытао уже не знает, где ему искать Сехуна — а еще не знает, зачем: чужое признание пугает, ответить на него — это ответственность, а китаец к ней не приучен. Ему страшно до подгибающихся коленок, а под веками — побледневший мальчишка, из спальни — от него - сбегающий. И его надо поймать, обязательно надо; Цзытао может не знать, для чего, может не знать, что сказать надо, но оставлять так нельзя — уверен точно.   
Только эта уверенность лопается с оглушительном — в его голове уж точно — пшиком, когда найти все-таки выходит. Сехун на балконе доверчиво жмется к какому-то парню, со спины в темноте понять сложно, зато бледные пальцы, отчаянно цепляющиеся за чужую футболку, едва ли не светятся. Цзытао рвет на части: хочется подойти, закричать, оторвать своего мальчишку от чужого тела, но другая часть предательски нашептывает, что он опять оказался не нужен; одна заминка — и он снова за бортом, один.   
Китаец пьян, но больше — просто молод, чтобы не поддаться первому порыву; чтобы не сбежать. Подальше отсюда, как можно дальше, потому что больно и обидно до глупых слез, серьезно.  
Он на улицу вылетает в одной майке, задушено матерится, пытаясь трясущимися пальцами сигарету из пачки вытянуть; ломает две. А когда затянуться все-таки выходит, понимает, что его тошнит нещадно, поэтому и эту приходится выкинуть в ночь почти целой. Телефон в руках обнаруживается уже с монотонными гудками исходящего вызова.  
\- Ифань-гэ? - давится, пытаясь привести в порядок голос хоть немного, - найди мне билеты на ближайший рейс из Сеула.


	6. — blue;

//

У Минсока в мастерской всегда творческий хаос, и он, по локоть в красках, вписывается в пространство небольшой светлой комнаты, заставленной планшетами и уже готовыми работами, настолько естественно, что Хань каждый раз замирает на миг. Как и сейчас, когда минова мама отправляет его сюда, потому что, пока тот не закончит, вытащить его не получится.   
Старший сидит на табуретке, поджав под себя правую ногу; в коротких свободных шортах и растянутой белой футболке - она у него для рисования, Хань знает, поэтому вся в пятнах красок.   
\- Привет, - выдыхает чуть неловко, потому что всегда чувствует себя здесь лишним и слишком грубым для того, что так увлеченно пишет Минсок мягкими мазками по шершавой бумаге.  
\- Угум, - тот даже не поворачивается, только губы кусает. Маленькие пальчики вымазаны в ультрамарин и лазурь; Лу Ханю интересно, поэтому он подходит, заглядывая через чужое плечо — на формате А4 автопортрет Минсока всеми оттенками синего оживает одновременно брызгами океана и бесконечностью летнего небо — китаец хочет хмыкнуть что-нибудь язвительно о чужой самовлюбленности, но выходит только восхищенно выдохнуть  
\- Вау.  
Минсок довольно жмурится, поворачивая голову — оказываясь с Ханем непозволительно близко, настолько, что чужим дыханием по щеке и дрожью по перепачканным пальцам.   
\- Спасибо, - бормочет едва слышно, но не отодвигается и не понимает, почему Хань тоже. У того глаза от удивления огромные — цепляются взглядом за чужие ресницы, трепетом волнующиеся, и соскальзывают на пухлые губы.  
У Минсока рушит от близости все аксиомы и доказательства, потому что Хань — это личный красный цвет, который стоп на светофоре — который опасность, и надо бежать-спасаться, но  
\- У тебя краска тут, - китаец неловко улыбается, подушечкой большого пальца стирая с уголка миновых губ кобальтовую синь, и отодвигается, снова отдавая все свое внимание почти законченной работе, - я зашел сказать, что Исин предлагает нам сходить на вечеринку.  
\- О, - глухо бросает Мин, тут же откашливаясь и отворачиваясь, потому что знает, что по щекам смущение разливается некрасивыми пятнами, - мог бы просто позвонить.  
\- Мог, - Хань улыбается очаровательно, седлая стул и удобно складывая руки на спинке, чтобы уже на них устроить острый подбородок, - но мне было скучно.  
Минсок на это кивает только, чуть дрожащими пальцами окуная кисточку в стакан с чистой водой — синева волшебными всполохами в жидкости растворяется.   
\- Чья вечеринка хоть? - ему все равно, на самом деле, но в голове от чужого присутствия такими же отчаянно яркими всполохами возникают воспоминания недавнего вечера, поэтому просто необходимо разбавить тишину звуками подрагивающего голоса.  
\- Не уверен, что помнишь, - Хань, кажется, и не замечает состояния друга, заинтересованно рассматривая стоящие у стены работы, - на площадке с нами часто пинали мяч два парнишки.  
\- Сехун и Цзытао, - фыркает, - с чего бы мне не помнить.  
По губам Ханя улыбка мимолетная и очень странная, ее Минсок понять не может, поэтому хмурится.   
\- Ну, так вот вечеринку организует брат Сехуна, старший, - китаец прикрывает глаза, поглядывая на кусающего губы Минсока из-под опущенных ресниц, - сегодня в восемь.  
\- Ладно, но мы-то там каким боком?  
\- Не знаю, - Хань давит улыбку, но эта — искренняя, за ней ничего не прячется, Мин уверен, - но раз позвали, то почему бы и нет?

//

Действительно, почему нет, - Минсок запаковывается в узкие рваные джинсы и черную свободную майку, на которой громкое ride today for tomorrow we die кричит почти так же отчаянно, как его дрожащие зрачки, когда он видит ждущего у ворот Ханя в блядских кожаных штанах и футболке с глубоким вырезом, из которого ключицы острые царапают прямо по миновым нервным окончаниям.   
Тот расплывается в радостной улыбке  
\- Привет, - и цепкими пальцами за запястье хватает, - мы уже опаздываем.

На самом деле — нет. Вернее, вечеринка уже и правда в самом разгаре, когда они появляются, но окружающим до этого никакого дела. Минсок неуверенно осматривается, привычно чувствуя робость среди стольких незнакомых людей, но Хань его за руку к бару тянет и лично вручает в руки бокал с какой-то светло зеленой дрянью.   
Старший зажмуривается, делая несколько глотков залпом — его сносит острым вкусом джина и абсента, и, если честно, знать уже не хочется, что там еще. Коктейль жаром стекает по пищеводу и почти сразу бьет по восприятию — не сильно, но ощутимо. Хань уже здоровается с какими-то своими знакомыми — улыбается так, что щеки не ноют, нет? А Минсок ядовито тянет ухмылку и делает еще несколько глотков, как вдруг его плеча касаются в ненавязчивом  
\- Привет, хен, - напротив оказывается улыбающийся светловолосый мальчишка, шепелявящий едва слышно и оттого — очаровательно.  
\- Сехун, - Мин искренне отвечает на улыбку.  
\- Ты давно пришел? - хозяин дома, хоть и младший самый, берет себе коктейль цвета фуксии, и прикрывает глаза от удовольствия, отпивая.   
\- Буквально минут десять назад.  
\- Оу, - улыбается еще ярче, - тогда чувствуй себя как дома, хен.

Как дома, хах, думается Минсоку, когда он удаляется на второй этаж с бутылкой виски и занимает стратегически важный объект — ванную комнату. Она достаточно просторная, а на полу — пушистый ковер, который, вообще-то, довольно глупо было стелить здесь — об этом Мин думает краем сознания, когда опускается на пол, делая сразу несколько больших глотков прямо из горла.   
Он Ханя только что видел лапающим какую-то девчонку в отвратительно короткой юбке, и эту картинку хочется из головы вытравить как угодно, серьезно. Приглушенные биты бьют по уже захмелевшему сознанию и топят-топят-топят с головой в каком-то слишком огромном для одного сжавшегося на полу Минсока одиночестве — не спрятаться, от себя — не сбежать.   
Дверь распахивается, заставляя испуганно вздрогнуть, но нарушитель спокойствия только кидает виноватое не мешаю, чувак, и исчезает. Может, стоило бы и помешать, - пьяно думается, когда больше половины бутылки уже внутри сжигает внутренности обостренными до предела чувствами. Мин снова на шум голову поднимает, а там дверной косяк подпирает пьяно ухмыляющийся китаец.  
\- Нашел, - лыбится так бесконечно счастливо, будто только что кубок мира по футболу выиграл, не меньше; от такой улыбки разбивается все внутри, а внутренний градус взрывает все возможные шкалы измерения, потому что таких отметок еще не придумали.  
Хань — это личный красный цвет, который стоп на светофоре — который опасность, и надо бежать-спасаться, но  
\- Искал? - Минсоку спасаться не хочется. Ему вообще уже ничего не хочется, кроме Ханя, а тот, будто знает — подходит и рядом опускается, забирая бутылку из чужих рук и делая сразу пять больших глотков: Мин считает — голодным взглядом по движениям острого кадыка.  
\- Ты постоянно так, - Хань пьяно жмурится, его, очевидно, тоже ведет безумно, - скучал без меня, да?  
\- Ты не скучал, лапая ту девку, - это лишнее, но почему нет, если оба пьяны достаточно, чтобы говорить правду. Только Лу Хань удивленно распахивает глаза, поворачиваясь к старшему, и тот почти жалеет, пока  
\- Это она меня лапала, - не срывается пьяным возмущением.  
\- Ты не особо был против, - остановись, Мин, пожалуйста; бутылка снова оказывается в руках, а пара обжигающих глотков — в глотке. Только произнесенного ими уже не сжечь.  
\- Ты, - Хань вскидывает бровь, требовательно протягивая руку, чтобы забрать у откровенно надирающегося Минсока виски, - ревнуешь.  
\- Это не вопрос, - сдается.  
\- Зато ты ответил, - Хань пораженно хмурится, машинально отпивая еще.  
Он для Минсока — личный красный цвет, который стоп на светофоре — который опасность, и надо бежать-спасаться, но по нервам бьет ослепительным зеленым, когда после откровений Хань остается на месте. Мин жмурится и давит ладонями на виски, пытаясь хоть чуть-чуть разогнать дымку перед глазами — не то, чтобы помогает, но решимость подымается волнами отчаянного желания откуда-то из самых глубоких уголков его души — из самых темных и неправильных.   
\- Так ведь правда — ответил, - ухмыляется глухо, поднимая взгляд на окаменевшего словно Ханя, а потом резко перебирается на чужие бедра, цепляясь пальчиками за ханевы плечи — потому что ведет нещадно; потому что Минсок срывается и ему нужен якорь. Только Хань не шевелится — лишь пальцы разжимает, и почти пустая бутылка по кафелю звонко катится, расплескивая оставшееся — оглушительно.  
\- Скучал?..  
Минсок не может сказать нет, не может спасти ситуацию — и к пьяной шутке свести все тоже у него не выходит. Потому что в чужой ванной горит свет, а внизу все еще оглушительно звучит музыка; только вот уши закладывает осознанием происходящего, и какая разница вообще, если для Мина — не то, что в этом доме, во всем мире — никого, кроме.   
Он столько раз клялся себе, что не сорвется — а сейчас так глупо тянется вперед, чужие губы своими отчаянно сминая и умирая, кажется, в этот миг. Его сознание топит паникой, а сердце так сильно колотится где-то в висках, что и скажи сейчас что-нибудь Хань — Минсок бы не услышал. Но чужие губы не шевелятся, он вообще не шевелится — и не дышит, кажется.   
И первым порывом — сбежать отсюда, но что-то подсказывает, что другого раза не будет, поэтому Мин задушено стонет и зарывается пальцами в высветленные пряди, целуя неподвижные губы.   
Которые вдруг отвечают.   
\- Что?.. - Минсок сбивается, но Хань заставляет его замолчать новым требовательным поцелуем и пальцами, уже под майкой оказавшимися и теперь с силой царапающими чужие лопатки. От этого старшего ломает в позвоночнике, вынуждая отчаянно выгибаться в попытках оказаться еще ближе. Ханя ломает тоже — сладкими губами и податливой нежностью в руках, о которой он и не мечтал — не позволял себе думать. У него в голове загнанным зверем мечется мысль о том, как все это неправильно — но ее так легко не замечать.  
Сегодня ночью. 

//

Просыпается Минсок у себя в комнате — не очень помнит, как они добрались дома, зато помнит, как снова целовались прямо перед воротами. Ему кажется, что, может, сказки случаются — а у Ханя в голове мир делится не только на черное и белое; что, может, у него получится чужой мир ярким акрилом раскрасить, ведь Мин один уже не может, правда.   
Он тянется к мобильному — на часах начало восьмого вечера, и да, это в его стиле, но почему-то горло сжимает глухой паникой.  
Вместо гудков из динамика сухой голос оператора, который безжалостно сообщает, что абонент недоступен — Минсок боится верить, поэтому выскакивает на улицу в домашних штанах и футболке; там ливень такой, что за пару метров не видно ничего, но он несется два квартала, не замечая даже.   
На пороге дома Ханя его мама, удивленная и чуть напуганная, встречает Минсока поднятыми в немом вопросе бровями.  
\- Хань дома?  
\- Нет, он улетел к бабушке в Китай, - женщина хмурится. - Ты не знал? Что-то случилось?  
\- Поссорились, - задушено шепчет, а потом извиняется и бредет домой, чувствуя как запоздавшее похмелье топит тошнотой и слабостью — а может, и не похмелье это вовсе. Хочется остановиться и утонуть в этом дожде, стечь вместе с грязными каплями прямо в канализацию; не существовать хочется или хотя бы не совершать непоправимые глупости.  
Ведь Минсок уверен, Хань возвращаться не собирается.


	7. — too good;

//

Просыпаться от того, что тяжеленная (потому что еще только немного за полдень, потому что похмелье) туша кота взбирается тебе на грудь и издает протяжный отвратительный вой — не то, о чем мечтал Бэкхен в свои двадцать четыре года. Только зверюгу завел сам и пил вчера как не в себя тоже сам — а уж отвечать за свои поступки научиться пришлось давно. Поэтому он с не менее душераздирающим стоном сползает с кровати на пол и приваливается к ней спиной, отчаянно пытаясь успокоить бунтующий организм. Кот недовольно, но все же с долей сострадания, смотрит сверху на жалко выглядящего хозяина — ну, или Бэкхену просто так легче думать.  
Хотя, понятие «легче» сегодня вообще не воспринимается — даже когда залпом три стакана воды. Поэтому Бэкхен кормит продолжающего мяукать кота и с еще одним стоном валится на кровать, нащупывая под подушкой телефон: будильник должен зазвонить через двадцать три минуты — и этого слишком мало, чтобы пытаться доспать.   
Вечером предполагается шумная вечеринка у какого-то-там-очень-крутого-знакомого-Ифаня (а они у него все крутые, если честно), поэтому неплохо было бы уже сейчас начать пытаться себя реанимировать. Потому что в отражении — помятая и порядком опухшая физиономия, а сегодня Бэкхену очень нужно выглядеть неотразимо. Для себя очень нужно.   
Ифань ведь наверняка будет сиять ослепительной улыбкой в ахуенно-ему-подходящих-брендовых-вещах среди своих богатеньких дружков. Да, Бэкхен в этой компании уже почти восемь лет: научился улыбаться не менее ослепительно, только за этой улыбкой — все тот же неуверенный мальчишка, который никогда не был частью всего этого. Ифань для него чуть больше, чем просто друг, только Ифань для него — слишком хорош; недостижимо.   
К пяти вечера уже посвежевший Бэкхен на всю громкость мощных колонок врубает свою обожаемую love who loves you back – она у него каждой строчкой под кожу, кажется, давно впиталась. Он напевает игриво — настроение лучше, чем можно было ожидать; глаза подчеркивает подводкой, а влажные волосы укладывает только лишь феном. Они блестят и рассыпаются — то, что надо.   
Самое сложное — запихнуть себя в самые узкие рваные белые джинсы; сверху — свободную белую же майку с глубоким вырезом, да черный пиджак на плечи; чокер на шею — как последний штрих. Бэкхен соблазнительно улыбается своему отражению, пока ждет такси, а выходя не может удержаться:  
\- Archers, aim your perfect mark, - бормочет в тишину квартиры, прежде, чем хлопнуть дверью, - and throw.

// 

В итоге Бэкхен позорно ото всех сбегает, съезжая по стене на пол в лоджии, и прячет голову в руках, сложенных на коленях. Ему тошно от громкой музыки и алкоголя, которого и вчера хватило; ему тошно от толпы и улыбок, которые Ифань раздаривает всем вокруг (не ему).   
Он ведь такой бесконечно идеальный, в своем синем пальто из последней коллекции Burberry и бокалом бренди в руках, что у Бэкхена екает где-то в груди и давит отчаянием на барабанные перепонки; хочется исчезнуть, только бы не давиться этими давними чувствами в одиночестве.   
И это желание настолько сильное, что отказывать себе — насилие, а подобным заниматься без надобности Бэкхен не привык. Поэтому дрожащими от холода — окна распахнуты все настежь — пальцами такси вызывает: равнодушный голос оператора обещает белый nissan через десять минут; отлично.   
Когда Бэкхен подымается на ноги — мир немного съезжает вправо; в толпе душно, и ему просто поскорее хочется оказаться дома, чтобы уснуть и не чувствовать, как голову разрывает внутренними диалогами на части.   
\- Ты куда? - за предплечье выдергивает Бэкхена из размышлений огромная ладонь: Ифань вопросительно в глаза заглядывает.  
\- Домой, - и на приподнятую бровь ответом, - заебался.  
\- Подожди, я с тобой, - вместо ожидаемых вопросов кивает китаец, а Бэкхену хочется завыть в голос: почему именно сегодня, а?

В такси оказывается душно; ну, или так кажется, когда бедро Ифаня соприкасается с его собственным. Хочется отодвинуться, но это ведь будет подозрительно? Хотя, конечно же, не так подозрительно как то, что Ифань просит изменить адрес и называет собственный.   
\- Зачем? - одними губами, потому что в висках набатом пульс отбивает, спрашивает Бэкхен.  
\- Хреново выглядишь, не хочу тебя одного оставлять сегодня, - а китаец просто улыбается. Просто улыбается своей самой искренней улыбкой, которая дороже, чем все, что он там на вечеринке сегодня раздаривал направо и налево, и от осознания этого бит в груди становится совсем безумным. Бэкхен не справляется: качает головой только, мол, ты безнадежен, а сам давится образовавшимся в горле комом, ведь если кто из них и безнадежен — так только он. Им ехать порядка сорока минут по ночному Сеулу — и это до жестокого долго, когда уже сейчас воздуха в салоне не хватает. Бэкхен приоткрывает окно и хочет виском прислониться к прохладному стеклу, только для этого надо отодвинуться от Ифаня. Стоило бы так и сделать, но вместо этого он обессиленно на чужое плечо головой падает, поглубже втягивая носом аромат дорого парфюма и не ифаневских сигарет.  
\- Совсем паршиво? - спрашивает китаец очень тихо, так, чтобы водитель не услышал, но Бэкхен лишь качает головой. Потому что не объяснять же; не поймет.  
За стеклом проносятся огни ночного города — в них хочется раствориться-потеряться. И Бэкхен позволяет себе это — кистью соскальзывает на чужое бедро, что его собственного касается уже так невыносимо долго, пальцами — как в замедленной съемке — проходясь по внутренней стороне. Дорогая ткань брюк ласкает обостренные до предела нервные окончания, которые, на самом-то деле, с ума сходят от осознания, что их хозяин творит.   
\- Бэк? - голос Ифаня чуть дрожит — ну, или так просто приятнее думать, потому что иначе — страшно. Хотя, Бэкхена сейчас в любом случае топит паникой до сбитого дыхания; но он лишь снова качает головой, не убирая руку. Ведь если не нравится — скинет, да? - думается ему пьяно; он сможет все списать на алкоголь, или, к примеру, сможет предложить забыть — как уже кое-кто делал.   
Только Ифань не мешает: сидит, будто каменный, да дышит через раз. Это странно, но Бэкхену уже плевать, если честно; он головой ведет вверх, утыкаясь в основание чужой шеи, и дышит-дышит-дышит.   
Дышит чужим запахом; дышит Ифанем, как делает это уже на протяжении нескольких лет. А тот, почему-то, не мешает.   
Неужели и правда все это время не замечает?  
И эта мысль надувается воздушным шаром в голове, вытесняя все прочие, когда Ифань платит за такси и обходит машину — открывает другу дверь и помогает выбраться; ладонью оберегая от удара головой о низкую крышу машины. Эта забота — она травит и душит зарождающейся истерикой, поэтому в чужой квартире Бэкхен первым делом идет к бару.   
\- Может, не стоит? - Ифань останавливается на пороге гостиной, прислоняясь плечом к косяку.  
\- Ты будешь виски или коньяк? - вместо ответа. Бэкхен поднимает на него непонятно блестящие глаза, и все, что китайцу остается — сдаться.  
\- Виски давай, - и пойти на кухню за стаканами.

Может и не стоит, - думает Бэкхен, когда спустя пару минут Ифань возвращается в одной только черной борцовке и мягких домашних штанах, неся в руках два стакана.   
\- Переоденешься? - китаец улыбается, небрежно трепля чужие волосы огромной ладонью. А Бэкхен от этого трусливо сбегает под заранее выданным ему предлогом.  
И уже в ванной, облокотившись на раковину — сжимая холодную керамику в ладонях так, что глупо кажется, что она вот-вот пойдет трещинами, смотрит на свое отражение. Со смытой косметикой и растрепанными волосами — мальчишка, просто мальчишка с испуганными глазами. Куда ему до Ифаня?   
Никуда, - думает Бэкхен, когда возвращается. Китаец сидит на пушистом ковре у камина, облокотившись спиной на диван; смотрит на огонь расфокусированным взглядом и длинными пальцами выводит круги на стакане. Ифань — это воплощенное совершенство, квинтэссенция всего, от чего ломает простых людей. Таких, как Бэкхен.   
Он молча рядом усаживается, беря свой виски; прохладное стекло покалывает пальцы предупреждением — не стоит. Только Бэкхен не слушается: делает несколько больших глотков, почти физически чувствуя на себе чужой взволнованный взгляд.   
\- Что-то случилось? - все-таки не выдерживает Ифань, касаясь его плеча: едва ощутимо, но все тело словно током прошибает.  
Бэкхен смотрит — прямо в чужие, полные участия глаза, и делает еще глоток. Виски на губах на вкус — как чувство вины, которое его с головой захлестывает; он так безбожно пьян — и это больше от близости Ифаня, чем от выпитого.   
\- Я.. - говорить правду страшно; у Бэкхена не получается: нет ни подходящих слов, ни смелости решиться. Он губы кусает в бесполезных попытках не ошибиться с выбором, но откуда ему знать, что правильно, а что нет? Глубокий вдох — как перед прыжком в бездну, и Бэкхен на четвереньках подползает к Ифаню вплотную; так, что почти касается своим носом чужого.  
\- Count to three and lose control, - шепчет хрипло, - if you like it let me know.  
И решается: губами ловит ифаневы, приоткрывшиеся от удивления, а пальцами зарывается в светлые пряди, на коленках подбираясь еще ближе. Бэкхен не забирается ему на бедра, и эта поза — неудобная слишком, только поцелуй все оправдывает. Он отсчитывает секунды до того, как китаец его оттолкнет и пошлет куда подальше: раз, два, три, четыре...  
\- Бэк? - чужие ладони отстраняют его за плечи; по ощущением — внутри целые миры рушатся и разлетаются невероятностями, неслучившимися «а что, если». И Ифань это видит — на дне дрожащих паникой зрачков, которые блестят всеми звездами вселенной, потому что чужие глаза вмиг наполняются предательской влагой; Ифань понимает.  
\- Бэк, послушай, - его прерывает звук входящего вызова — слишком пронзительный, чтобы игнорировать. Китаец чертыхается, когда достает его из кармана и видит имя: как же не вовремя, а. Он пару секунд сомневается, но ответственность — это то, от чего не сбежать.  
\- Да? - выдыхает, смотря как у Бэкхена радужка покрывается трещинками безмолвного отчаяния, - что-то случилось?  
\- Ифань-гэ, - на том конце голос его младшего непутевого брата Цзытао топит не меньшей тоской, - найди мне билеты на ближайший рейс из Сеула.  
\- Что случилось? - уже куда серьезнее начинает волноваться Ифань; сам не замечает, как убирает ладонь с чужого плеча. Цзытао на том конце что-то говорит — слышно, что он пьян слишком, но слезы в голосе не позволяют просто отмахнуться, - иди собирай вещи, я пришлю такси.  
\- Не бросай трубку, гэ, пожалуйста, - брат скулит почти; и это похоже на полнейший пиздец, потому что в этот же момент Бэк отмирает, вставая. Ифань его за штанину ловит; с просьбой остаться смотрит снизу вверх.  
Бэкхен качает головой. 

Когда за ним захлопывается дверь, уже порядком успокоившийся Цзытао на другом конце трубки послушно сообщает, что садится в машину.


	8. — the quiet;

  
\- Хань вдруг решил доучиться последний курс в Китае, - разбивает мир Минсока вдребезги, но он только кивает и улыбается. Пытается, если точнее, потому что мама Ханя явно в эту улыбку не верит, когда сочувственно треплет минову рыжую челку; а он не может не думать о том, сколько бы было отвращения в этих глаза, если бы она знала причины.  
Все это как страшный сон, со всех сторон окутывает вязкой безысходностью, глушит, душит и застревает горьким комом в горле и неподъемной тяжестью под ребрами. Это и правда физически больно — Мин давится виной и обидой; не понимает, почему не заслужил даже презрительного взгляда, удара, крика — хоть чего-нибудь, кроме оглушительной тишины.   
Ему бы лучше кровью отплевываться и слезами от ханевых ударов, потому что когда тело бьют — это нормально, это бывает; когда вот так пинают душу, ломает куда сильнее.   
Он запирается в мастерской сутками, выплескивая невысказанное на бумагу грязным зеленым и коричневым, пронзительным индиго вины и темно-синим, черным почти — обиды; он и в себе запирается, отказываясь понимать и воспринимать эту действительность, которая почему-то к нему оказалась столь жестока.   
Минсок невыносимо бесится, злится и буквально сгорает изнутри: Хань даже не захотел его выслушать. Все слова, которые Мин сказать мог бы, которые хотел и которые собирался — они у него внутри раскаленными углями душу жгут, потому что он у китайца — везде в черных списках; не достучаться.   
А ему хочется!   
Хочется так, что по ночам Минсок подушку кусает бессильно. Ведь Хань сбежал — трусливо так и недостойно, на самом-то деле, в свой ебучий Китай, оставив его одного в этом городе, в этом доме — в этой комнате — задыхаться общими воспоминаниями. 

У Минсока только спустя неделю получается выбраться из дома, кутаясь в огромную толстовку и все равно дрожа, не от холода только. У ворот подкашиваются колени, потому что Мин и губы ханевы на своих помнит, и жадные ладони под майкой — помнит, но так отчаянно желает забыть. Поэтому в магазине покупаются бутылка виски и пачка сигарет — Минсок, на самом деле, не разбирается, поэтому просто просит что-нибудь покрепче.   
Холодный ноябрьский ветер забирается под одежду, но это так — краем сознания; уже поздно, поэтому можно не бояться напугать прохожих стучащими зубами и посиневшими от холода губами. Минсок добирается до их площадки — здесь тоже воспоминаниями топит с головой, поэтому якорь — скамейка, на которую он садится и в которую пальцами до побелевших костяшек впивается, заставляя себя дышать.  
Раз, два, три, - в дрожащих ладонях пачка сигарет; обертка неаккуратно рвется под напором нетерпеливого отчаяния, но Минсоку плевать, потому что он уже затягивается — слишком, пожалуй, глубоко для первого раза. Дым обжигает все внутри до брызнувших из глаз слез и судорожного кашля, но потом Мин понимает, что эта недельная тяжесть в груди тоже дымом (немного, но) выжигается, поэтому затягивается снова.   
С непривычки в голову дает не хуже алкоголя, думается — а еще становится легче. Чуть-чуть.  
У Минсока впервые за все это время по щекам слезы — а вместе с ними четкое осознание, что ему так бесконечно плевать на неправоту Ханя; ему плевать даже, что сам китаец себя неправым, наверное, не считает.   
Вместе с этим уходит злость и обида — кажется, все уходит, выдыхается с третьей сигаретой дымом в холодный воздух и тает-тает-тает. Оглушительная тишина подменяется не менее оглушительной пустотой, но Минсок рад, он ждал этого. И он настолько погружается в себя, что испуганно дергается, когда за спиной раздается  
\- Я присяду? 


	9. — talk me down;

//

  
Ифань не звонит.   
Ни утром, ни днем, ни даже вечером, когда Бэкхен уже был готов лезть на стену от осознания масштаба натворенного дерьма. Его ломает так, что весь день все из рук сыплется; от мыслей тошно — а главное, от них не спрятаться никуда. И даже порыв сбежать разбивается о необходимость завтра появиться на работе.   
Где будет Ифань. Который так и не позвонил.   
Бэкхен задушено стонет в подушку, задыхаясь невозможностью заснуть: в голове страхов-мыслей больше, чем возможно перенести без особого ущерба для состояния. Он с боку на бок ворочается, сбивает простыни и не может простить себя за то, что сорвался; злится на себя, злится на Ифаня и его братца, который позвонил так не вовремя. Уж лучше бы они все вчера выяснили: тогда сейчас бы Бэкхен с чувством мрачного удовлетворения придавался собственной трагедии, а не задыхался паникой от неизвестности.   
Ифань ведь знает — знает его как себя; знает, что часам к трем ночи его накроет чувствами так, что не спрятаться. Но даже не звонит.   
А чего ты ждал, Бен Бэкхен, а? - думается горько, когда не меньшей горечью в глотке сигаретный дым безуспешно пытается сжечь противный ком, который как появился еще в чужой квартире, так и не исчезал никуда. И хочется материться и рыдать, и, быть может, напиться снова, только все, что у Бэкхена получается — смотреть иссушенными бессонницей глазами на пылающий ночными огнями город с подоконника кухни своей квартирки на девятнадцатом этаже и думать-думать-думать: одно и то же, по кругу.   
Он чувствует себя совсем ничтожным — ребенком, у которого из ладошки взрослые руку выдернули и так оставили стоять среди толпы; потерявшимся и запутавшимся; испуганным. Только дети не курят, запивая никотин второй чашкой кофе — потому что вставать через час, а значит, и ложиться смысла нет никакого.   
Бэкхена тошнит и откровенно потряхивает, но в офис он приезжает даже раньше нужного: тут же зарывается в документы, отчаянно не желая пересекаться и Ифанем. А тот проходит мимо, кинув равнодушное привет — и все внутри просто обрывается; ясно. Бэкхен находит себя на курилке — вдруг выныривает из мыслей, когда из дрожащих пальцев выпадает пачка; коллеги интересуются, все ли в порядке, ты бледный, Бэк, а он и ответить толком не может — отделывается неубедительным кивком, который вообще не понятно к чему относится.   
Слабак, - сам себя корит, заставляет на работе сконцентрироваться и не думать ни о каких китайцах, у которых, кажется, вообще все хорошо. И у Бэкхена даже получается, когда под конец рабочего дня секретарша сообщает, что «Ифань ждет в своем кабинете» и стопка разобранных за сегодня папок просто валится из рук, рассыпаясь по полу полным крушением всех его надежд на нейтральное завершение выматывающего дня; он сбегает.   
Впервые пользуется своей дружбой с начальником (бывшей, надо полагать), сообщая, что слишком плохо себя чувствует, поэтому зайдет завтра (или когда-нибудь-никогда-где-там-есть-интересные-вакансии-в-Сеуле), и вылетает из офиса. Ему все еще тошно, а голова гудит так, как она может гудеть только после почти двух суток без сна; сердце колотится где-то в глотке — Бэкхен его обратно спускает глубокой затяжкой, понимая вдруг, что домой идти абсолютно не хочет.   
Потому что дом — это просто комната, наполненная лишь его тихим дыханием.   
Ему хочется поехать к Ифаню: сесть под дверью, в надежде, что тот не сможет пройти мимо; ему хочется почувствовать тепло чужих рук, которые так хорошо его знают. Бэкхен, на самом деле, понимает, что китайцу сейчас тоже хреново — и все, что он может, это не появляться у того на глазах; как бы ему самому не хотелось. Это не вопрос гордости, хотя она от этой ситуации с ума сходит — непривычно ощущать себя настолько жалким, ведь так давно не.   
Решение пойти к «их» мосту — очевидное, наверное. А по пути купить себе еще сигарет, да бутылку шампанского; Бэкхен любит иронизировать.   
Ветер у воды треплет волосы и залезает под расстегнутое светлое пальто: приходится трясущимися руками пытаться попасть пуговицами в петли — а это, знаете ли, сложно. Особенно, учитывая, что в Бэкхене уже почти половина бутылки залпом и третья сигарета подряд. Он обессиленно на спинку лавки откидывается, запрокидывая голову: рваные облака серо-розового цвета быстро-быстро проплывают перед глазами, и это от алкоголя, или ветер такой сильный — не важно, потому что за ними — чернильно-синее небо с блеклыми звездами. Бэкхен хочет уехать куда-нибудь за город: чтобы созвездия ярче, а дышать — легче. Но это мысли глупые, пожалуй, потому что в тонких пальцах мнется фольга от бутылки: почти колечком, только один хвостик вылезает. Он другим его причудливо обматывает и пьяно хихикает — похоже на петлю; воздух вышибает, когда кто-то садится рядом.   
\- Знал, что ты тут, - Ифань. Конечно, кто же еще; у Бэкхена очередной смешок вырывается, но он больше истерический, чем какой-либо еще.  
Китаец рядом молчит; достает из внутреннего кармана что-то — разглядеть не получается, потому что повернуть в его сторону голову — это сдаться истерике.   
\- Бэк, послушай, - эхом субботней ночи начинает Ифань, но реакция на его слова слишком неожиданная: Бэкхен ладонями уши зажимает, сжимаясь будто; так беззащитно и по-детски, что сердце щемит почти больно. И еще острее — когда взгляд китайца спотыкается о выпавшую из чужих рук фольгу. Он следующими словами давится, отворачиваясь к мосту — между ними, наверное, такой же; только трещит весь и вот-вот готов рухнуть — и они, застрявшие на нем в нерешительности, тоже.  
Ифань не находит нужных слов в голове, вообще ничего в себе не находит, кроме желания завернуть едва заметно дрожащего Бэкхена в себя и больше не выпускать. И решение — оно приходит внезапно, знаете? Вместе с пониманием, что эту черту он готов перешагнуть.   
Ифань кладет на чужое бедро руку — ладонью вверх; а на ней — два колечка из фольги. Только Бэкхен не реагирует, поэтому приходится чужую ладошку притянуть, так глупо на безымянный палец надевая наскоро сделанную мелочь.   
\- Успокойся, - Ифань улыбается, когда на него смотрят все еще испуганные, совершенно непонимающие глаза, - все хорошо.   



	10. — fools;

//

Новое утро находит Сехуна в собственной спальне — в нее шумно врывается Чанель, тут же стаскивая с младшего одеяло; брат выглядит слишком взволнованным, поэтому возмущения застревают в глотке подступающей паникой.   
\- Цзытао свалил, - выдыхает резко, только потом задумываясь, что такие вещи помягче сообщать нужно бы, но сказанного уже не изменишь: Сехун бледнеет на пару порядков, стекленея взглядом, - вещи он все забрал.  
Мальчишка кивает — просто кивает, вставая, и уходит в ванную, опасно спотыкаясь на пороге. Дверь закрывается щелкнувшим замком, и Чанель понимает, что очень сильно сглупил. Но стучаться теперь — смысла никакого.   
Потому что там, за дверью, Сехун уже на холодном кафеле сидит, колени подтянув к подбородку, и пытается дышать — это его ошибка. Он, кажется, дурак — вывалить все вот так; он, кажется, не так расценил чужое к себе отношение, замков воздушных из слишком больших надежд настроил, а стоило фантазии попридержать. Теперь менять что-то поздно уже: Цзытао сбежал при первом откровении; обидно до стиснутых кулаков.   
Сехуну плохо; просто физически после вчерашнего и очень не просто — морально. И он не знает, как с этим справляться; не знает — а хочет ли?   
Но спустя какое-то время — мальчишка сам не знает, сколько так просидел — Чанель все-таки не выдерживает, в дверь ломится и открыть требует. Сехун безразлично слушается — и тут же оказывается в тесных объятиях брата, который что-то бормочет и вообще испуганным выглядит безумно; от этого стыдно немного, но внутри что-то трескается, ломается, позволяя истерике вырваться наружу. Мальчишка за старшего хватается и ревет в голос; ему восемнадцать, это нормально, да, но от этого не менее больно. 

// 

Исин перебирается к ним через пару дней, потому что проблемы финансовые, семейные, и на личном тоже — полный провал. Он настроением с Сехуном на одной волне, поэтому в доме царит полнейшее уныние, хоть Чанель и пытается их растормошить. Пытается ровно пять дней, а потом психует, кричит, мол, идите нахуй: хотите страдать — страдайте; и уходит к своей девушке, предупредив, что вернется не скоро.  
Исин с Сехуном только плечами равнодушно пожимают, переглядываются, а уже вечером методично опустошают домашний бар; молчаливо и хмуро.   
Алкоголь, правда, штука дерьмовая в таких ситуациях — вытаскивает наружу то, что, казалось бы, уже спрятал глубоко-глубоко, но мальчишка все равно продолжает.   
У него в груди будто огромная дырка, болью ощущается и обидой острой; он бы тоже с радостью сбежал из этого дома, где все о Цзытао напоминает. В их комнате порядок, который одержимый мелочами китаец так щепетильно наводил, давно превращен в хаос одной из истерик, но все равно все им пахнет-дышит-вспоминается. Никуда не деться.   
Сехун тонет в надежде потом оттолкнуться ото дна, но пока под ним — лишь километры бездны; он выбирается из дома за сигаретами только. 

Ноябрьскими ночами ветер, кажется, дыру в груди и вовсе вымораживает; Сехун поглубже в толстовку голову втягивает, шаркает в сторону дома по пустым улицам, но просто не может не остановиться у площадки, где они с Цзытао столько времени вместе проводили.   
Взгляд цепляется за призраки прошлого, но вдруг спотыкается о сгорбленную фигурку на скамейке, кашлем задыхающуюся. Сехун знает, кто это, и особо не думает, когда подходит с хриплым  
\- Я присяду?


	11. — dkla;

//

\- А? - Минсок давится испугом и дымом одновременно, когда поднимает глаза на нарушителя его личного неспокойствия, но тот оказывается всего лишь Сехуном, поэтому, - садись, ага.  
Мальчишка выглядит откровенно паршиво; тоже достает сигарету из пачки, умело прикуривая. Минсок даже задерживает дыхание на пару мгновений, потому что в этот момент действия Сехуна так естественно красивы.  
\- Что-то не так? - тот замечает, но в ответ получает лишь неловкое пожатие плечами и отведенный взгляд, - выглядишь паршиво.  
\- Только что думал то же самое о тебе, - возвращает со спрятанной в уголках губ усмешкой Минсок; Сехун ее отзеркаливает, снова глубоко затягиваясь.  
\- С Лу Ханем что-то? - спрашивает невзначай будто, а сам глаза заинтересованно скашивает, наблюдая реакцией. И та не заставляет себя ждать: у старшего на имя друга кислород в глотке застревает и корябается; он бледнеет настолько откровенно, что ответа уже и не надо, - а у меня Цзытао сбежал... куда-то.  
\- В Китай, - хмыкает Минсок, - все эти сраные китайцы бегут в свой не менее сраный Китай.  
У него голос колется обидой и жгучей горечью; Сехун прекрасно понимает: тушит окурок о бордюр, поднимаясь и вставая напротив старшего.   
\- Напиваться в одиночестве еще хреновей, - кивает на бутылку около ног Минсока, - поэтому предлагаю ко мне.  
Отказываться нет причин; старший дергает плечами, мол, почему бы и нет, и встает. Рост Сехуна, который почти на голову выше, колет по самолюбию, но это — глупое и пустое, когда в его глаза заглядываешь. Потому что там отражением собственной тоски погасшие звезды на дне зрачков ненужным мусором сгружены; они неподъемные, на самом-то деле, и тянут ко дну так, что цепляться пытаешься за все, до чего руки дотягиваются.   
Минсок не уверен, что они друг для друга подходящая компания, потому что тянуть тут никто никого просто не сможет — скорее, скрасит одиночество падения. Но и этого, кажется, ему достаточно.   
В конце концов, он никогда и не говорил, что хочет из этого дерьма выбираться. 

Зато высказывать все сидящему напротив и уже порядком пьяному мальчишке — словно от сердца по кускам омертвевшее отрывать; больно, да, но когда лечишься — всегда так. Сехун тоже рассказывает: про Цзытао своего (а вышло, что не очень-то); не может сдержать мрачной иронии, что эта вечеринка не только для него, оказывается, фатально закончилась. На это Минсок только ухмыляется — действительно.  
\- Все-таки нажираетесь, - выдыхает вернувшийся Исин, усаживаясь рядом с Сехуном на пол и без лишних вопросов отпивая из его же стакана.  
\- Все-таки? - мальчишка хмурится вопросительно, поэтому китайцу приходится объяснить, что он на площадке их видел.  
\- Сразу бы к нам и шел, - вздыхает Минсок: его раскосые глазища еще сильнее высоким градусом косит — забавно настолько, что Исин невольно хмыкает.  
\- Побыть одному надо было, - отвечает просто, потому что для подробностей пока слишком трезв; а вот Минсок — нет; он по второму кругу свою трагедию размазывает редкими слезами по щекам и серостью пепла по краям наполовину полной пепельницы.   
\- Самое мерзкое, что ему ведь понравилось, - выдыхает облачком дыма, - но сбежать легче, чем попробовать принять себя.  
Сехун на это только хмыкает: Цзытао тоже многое нравилось, а вот ответственность оказалась ненужным бременем, да?   
\- Сбегать всегда легче, - Исин зажмуривается, откидываясь спиной на диван позади, - только от себя ни у кого еще не выходило.  
\- Думаешь, ему там хреново? - старший самый смотрит с сомнением, но китаец только плечами пожимает, мол, кто знает.  
Я знаю, - думает Минсок и на ковер спиной валится, затягиваясь, - я, черт возьми, прекрасно знаю, что ему там, быть может, даже хуже.   
\- Обида от этого не меньше, да? - ухмыляется Сехун, который слишком проницателен для своих неполных девятнадцати.  
\- Даже больше, - Минсок кивает, - настолько больше, что на стену лезть хочется.  
\- Мне Чанель посоветовал на днях, цитирую, - Исин приподнимает голову, чтобы видеть реакцию на свои слова, - свернуть, если на этой дороге не выходит.  
Сехун давится затяжкой, пьяно хихикая — так неуместно, но все понимают, почему.   
\- Вот-вот, - у китайца губы тоже усмешка кривит, - а у меня только перестраиваться из ряда в ряд выходит; нет никаких поворотов.   
\- Ты просто их не видишь, - вмешивается Минсок, задумчиво хмурясь, - просто их надо увидеть.  
В голове Исина ответом вдруг зеленые глаза в памяти всплывают; зажатая между пухлых губ сигарета и хриплое глупо, да? Он тоже хмурится, к окну отворачиваясь, но ничего не говорит.   
\- Как, интересно? - вместо него тянет Сехун, запутываясь пальцами в светлых волосах; он на старших с надеждой ребенка смотрит, который верит, что взрослые смогут решить его проблему. Только они не могут, потому что, на самом деле, не бывает никаких взрослых — только уставшие и еще больше запутавшиеся в годах дети.   
\- Я похож на человека, который знает ответ? - Минсок саркастично бровь вскидывает, показательно делая несколько крупных глотков обжигающего глотку пойла, на что младший строит кислую мину, присоединяясь: у него за закрытыми веками улыбающийся со сна Цзытао, и это ломает.  
\- Мне кажется, нам стоит пойти спать, - выдыхает Исин, когда видит, как у мальчишки по щеке скатывается слезинка. Минсок это взгляд перехватывает и не может сдержать грустной улыбки, кивая.

//

Утром Чанель удивленно глаза таращит, когда на собственной кухне обнаруживает на одного человека больше ожидаемого; у всех троих лица мрачные — про запах, кажется, и вовсе стоило промолчать, потому что стоящий у плиты Исин запускает в него скорлупой от яиц.   
Сехун на это давится смешком, от чего тут же бледнеет, скорее прикладываясь к стакану с водой; Минсок просто чуть кивает, приветствуя, и снова роняет голову на сложенные на столешнице руки.   
Они все выглядят на редкость паршиво, только Чанель почему-то уверен, что буря в их доме миновала; осталось только разобраться с ее последствиями.


	12. — swimming pools;

//

\- Прекращай возиться, - в который раз шикнул Минсок, потому что Сехун снова начал вертеть головой; он, вроде как, позирует. У Исина вырывается смешок: эти двое уже пару часов торчат в гостиной; мальчишка по пояс голый и с печальным взглядом сидит на притащенной с кухни табуретке и старается — правда старается — не шевелиться, пока его рисуют. К слову, выходит у Минсока потрясающе — пронзительной яркостью чистых акварельных подтеков по шершавой белоснежности плотной бумаги.   
Сам Исин валяется на диване, задумчиво за ним наблюдая; он, на самом деле, даже завидует немного тому вдохновению, которое у старшего в линии чуть нахмуренных бровей, в высунутом кончике языка — и на самых кончиках пальцев, которыми он пушистую кисточку держит. Потому что его это чудо не посещало уже давненько.   
\- Хен, - Чанель со второго этажа спускается громким шлепаньем босых ног по паркету, - Исин-хен, ты занят?  
Ну, как тебе сказать, - вяло думается китайцу, но даже ворочать языком лениво слишком — он только поднимает руку, чтобы из-за спинки дивана обозначить свое местонахождение.   
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - от беспардонного приземления чужой костлявой задницы на свое изнеженное спокойным вечером тельце Исин спастись не успевает, поэтому только шипит возмущенно, без особого энтузиазма переводя взгляд на раздражитель, мол, чего тебе.  
\- Моя девушка попросила забрать их из бара, а я уже выпил, - чуть виноватой улыбке дергает уголками губ лопоухое недоразумение, - побудешь сегодня водителем?  
\- А такси?  
\- Она мне уши надерет потом, - хмыкает Чанель, все-таки слезая с Исина и устраиваясь у него в ногах.  
\- Сильно? - тот задумчиво покусывает губу.  
\- Показать?  
Нет, не надо, спасибо, - про себя думает Исин, с тяжелым вздохом принимая сидячее положение.   
\- Океей, - уныло тянет вслух; в конце концов, хоть немного проветриться — это ведь отлично, да?  
Вопрос спорный, - думает китаец, когда они останавливаются у нужного бара и Чанель выскакивает из машины навстречу двум девушкам. Одна из них — невысокая блондинка с длинными прямыми волосами — тут же до отвратительного мило его целует. Отвратительно — это, конечно, на очень субъективный взгляд самого Исина, у которого от тупого одиночества внутри все ноет мерзко. Он поэтому взгляд отводит, тут же удивленно вскидывая брови: вторая девчонка — это та зеленоглазая; Девочка со спичками, как у себя в мыслях китаец привык уже ее вспоминать.   
У нее во взгляде тоже мелькает тень узнавания, когда она на переднее сидение садится, но ничего не говорит. В голове у Исина складываются частички подкинутой жизнью мозаики, когда оказывается, что живет Девочка со спичками в районе их с Чанелем студии. Он на светофоре, стараясь остаться незамеченным, скашивает не нее взгляд: ладошки с кучей колец чуть нервно мнут юбку черного платья; с чего бы?   
Исин хмурится, не понимая, должен ли что-то сказать-спросить; хочет ли. А Чанель со своей девушкой на заднем сидении о чем-то слишком увлеченно шепчутся, чтобы как-то спасти его от внутренних сомнений.   
\- Спасибо, - единственное, что девчонка произносит, прежде чем выйти на той самой остановке; момент безбожно утерян — и это все, о чем китаец думает оставшуюся до дома дорогу.

//

Исин знает, что бегает от самого себя, когда запирается на балконе студии с пачкой сигарет. У него снова ничего не выходит и от этого тошно настолько, что хочется выйти куда-нибудь в окно, правда. Только высоты трех этажей уж точно будет мало.   
Он зябко ведет плечами: к середине декабря похолодало слишком резко, а он выскочил в одной только рубашке. Но назад возвращаться — это на не озвученные вопросы Чанеля снова молчать ответы. Исин слишком четко осознает, насколько у него самого не получается справиться с тем, что изнутри грызет уже который месяц, только он совсем не умеет принимать чужую помощь; и так живет у друга — куда еще больше-то?   
\- К черту, - едва слышно выдыхает облачком дыма, а потом задумчиво смотрит, как оно рассеивается в пронзительной голубизне морозного неба.  
Он по ощущениям — пытается устоять перед сокрушительной волной в пустом бассейне; в голове, на самом деле, много метафор — они взывают кривую усмешку на горьких губах, а вот разобраться в себе совсем не помогают.   
\- Хватит уже, - Чанель появляется за спиной бесшумно - ну, или Исин просто слишком задумался - но чужая куртка на плечах ощущается долгожданным теплом, - от того, что ты отморозишь себе задницу, лучше не станет.  
\- А от чего станет? - бормочет больше для себя китаец, когда друг рядом на перила облокачивается, закуривая. Тот слышит, но в ответ только хмыкает, мол, откуда мне знать.  
\- На Рождество собираюсь устроить вечеринку, - спустя пару минут выдает Чанель, не поворачиваясь.  
\- Класс, - Исин только плечами пожимает, но надежда отделаться разлетается вдребезги, когда  
\- С тебя подарок, - ухмыляется лопоухий засранец, - и этот подарок — активное присутствие.  
Исина подмывает сторговаться хотя бы на пассивное, но почему-то спорить нет никакого желания; да и смысла, если подумать. Поэтому от только кивает. 

//

Его активности предсказуемо хватает на первые полчаса предполагаемого веселья, в течение которых Чанель от него не отходит, накачивая шотами и затягивая в разговоры с гостями. А потом на помощь приходит Сехун со своим   
\- Исин-хен, пойдем покурим, - и цепкой ладонью на плече; китаец, конечно же, не сопротивляется.  
На веранде холодный ветер тут же вплетает сигаретный дым в волосы, но Исин лишь блаженно жмурится, подставляя ледяным порывам лицо: он уже порядком пьян. Сехун рядом понимающе хмыкает, накидывая на чужие плечи предусмотрительно прихваченную толстовку, и сам поплотнее в свою укутывается.   
\- Спасибо, - Исин улыбается слишком благодарно, по мнению мальчишки.  
\- Сейчас уже его девушка подъедет, так что можешь спокойно свалить в спальню; никто не заметит, - Сехун тоже улыбается, только грустно чуть, потому что ему самому в спальне тошно воспоминаниями; он этим вечером собирается прятаться от них в компании коктейлей и, если хен приедет, Минсока.  
Китаец ему ничего не отвечает, но смотрит чуть ли не с обожанием — от этого взгляда, почему-то, очень не по себе: Исин выглядит совсем беззащитным и потерянным, и боже, Чанель, зачем ты его такого напоил, думается где-то на краю сознания, когда мальчишка решает до спальни старшего все-таки проводить; тот не возражает.   
Ему вообще никого видеть не хочется, но забота Сехуна — приятная.   
Хотя, мне любая искренняя забота будет как подарок свыше, да? - горько думается Исину, когда он в темной комнате валится на кровать, раскидывая ноги и руки в стороны. Перед глазами все порядком крутится, но в мыслях так отвратительно ясно, что едва ли удается удержать себя от соблазна спуститься вниз за бутылкой чего-то покрепче.   
С первого этажа доносятся звуки шумного веселья; там все в чудесных рождественских украшениях, которые Сехун накануне развешивал с восторженным блеском пятилетнего мальчишки в глазах. И среди этого праздника Исин — он лишний. Мотив какой-то из звучавших сегодня песен крутится в голове, и китаец не отказывает себе в пьяном удовольствии напевать вплывающие в сознании слова в тишину комнаты; он проваливается в дрему. 

Но когда просыпается, внизу все так же шумит вечеринка. Исин не уверен, на сколько его вырубило, но мир вокруг перестал так отчаянно плыть, а вот в горле сушить начало просто безбожно. Поэтому спуститься вниз — скорее необходимость, чем осознанное желание.   
На лестнице Исин сталкивается с Минсоком: тот хмурится сначала, но потом расплывается в своей очаровательной улыбке деснами.  
\- Гэ, - блестит глазами пьяно; в них на дне зрачков крошится тоска, и китаец теряется, не зная, как реагировать, поэтому растягивает в губы в приветствии:  
\- Ты все-таки приехал.  
\- Иначе совсем бы свихнулся, - кивает Минсок, и да, Исин понимает, о чем он.  
С кухни китаец сбегает, стоит ему увидеть приближающегося к ней Чанеля: не похоже, чтобы тот его искал, но мало ли. Исин успевает захватить бутылку пива, прежде чем принял стратегически важное решение поспешно вернуться обратно на второй этаж; в спальню идти не хочется абсолютно — зато пойти в лоджию покурить кажется отличной идеей.   
Только, видимо, эта идея не одного его посетила: когда китаец открывает дверь, он обнаруживает, что на диванчике кто-то сидит. И Исин уже порывается разочаровано уйти, потому что общаться сейчас явно не в его планах, когда узнает Девочку со спичками. Она сидит в наушниках, поэтому даже не оборачивается на посторонние звуки. Полностью уйдя в себя, девчонка курит так, будто дышать просто воздухом — уже не получается.   
Исин остается; осторожно прикрывает за собой дверь, подходя ближе. В пепельнице окурков семь, не меньше, а у диванчика почти пустая бутылка вина — и это все так отчаянно кричит о том, о чем бы вряд ли незнакомцу рассказали, что спрашивать и не придется. Он с деланной беззаботностью плюхается рядом, осторожно касаясь белого проводочка, мол, можно?   
У девчонки глаза — огромные и напуганные, когда она к нему поворачивается, но на невысказанную просьбу ответом кивок, поэтому Исин благодарно кивает на протянутый наушник; пальцы у нее все такие же ледяные.   
Мальчишеским голосом life is worth living въедается под кожу; китаец откидывается назад, невольно касаясь чужого плеча — и на это реакцией невольный резкий выдох. Девчонка, кажется, первым порывом хочет отодвинуться, но не делает этого, почему-то. Она в легком платье — снова черном — и, наверное, замерзла, догадывается Исин, поэтому придвигается еще ближе.   
Он все думает о перекрестках, которые просто не видит по словам Минсока; думает о веселящихся внизу и о том, что, возможно, почти каждому из них тоже совсем не просто. 

Мечты умирают, а ты продолжаешь веселиться — глупо, да? 

Песня зациклена на повтор, осознает Исин, когда она включается заново; девчонка в секундную тишину из себя выныривает, туша начавшую фильтром тлеть сигарету. А вот китаец свои оставил в комнате.   
\- Можно? - кивает он на пачку в чужих руках. У Девочки со спичками сегодня в них же белая зажигалка, а еще у нее сомнения на лице, когда она обнаруживает последнюю сигарету — та, почему-то, перевернута фильтром вниз, Исин замечает и об этом спросить тоже хочет. Но девчонка, будто что-то для себя решая, вдруг чуть улыбается, протягивая ему пачку, а потом встает, оставляя ему и наушники, и подходит к открытому окну.  
Причина улыбки обнаруживается, когда у Исина получается отвести от нее взгляд: за ее силуэтом чернильная синева ночного неба крошится крупными хлопьями снегопада; красиво. 

Просто их надо увидеть.

Тлеющая сигарета остается в пепельнице, когда Исин встает, стягивая свою толстовку и набрасывая ее на плечи девчонки — та снова вздрагивает, только вот губы теперь совершенно точно улыбаются. А еще эта улыбка добирается до ее глаз, когда она поворачивается к Исину, чтобы пробормотать   
\- Спасибо.  
Наверное, хватит от себя бегать, думает Исин, когда становится рядом, вновь касаясь чужого плеча своим; и вообще, бегать — тоже хватит. 

\- Я до сих пор не знаю твоего имени, - от улыбки удержаться не выходит да и не хочется; потому что больше упускать моменты он не намерен.


	13. — heaven;

//

\- Иначе совсем бы свихнулся, - Минсок кивает Исину, и совершенная откровенность ощущается какой-то обреченностью на кончике языка, потому что да, свихнулся бы точно.  
Он среди рождественского веселья чувствует себя настолько неуютно, что прячется весь вечер в обществе Сехуна и его обожаемых коктейлей, которые, надо признать, тот смешивает божественно. Только вот мальчишка быстро сдается, да и сам Минсок оказывается слишком пьян; засыпать в чужом доме не хочется, поэтому он решает поехать домой (даже осознавая, что завтра кошелек этим решение упрекать его будет очень и очень сильно).   
На улице, когда он выходит из душного шума вечеринки, снег валит хлопьями — дыхание на мгновение прерывается, потому что так жестоко похоже на сказку. Ресницы успевают намокнуть обидными слезами — в такси Минсок залезает, позорно шмыгая носом, но это, знаете, насморк — холодно ведь.   
Почти разрядившийся мобильный высвечивает тусклое 3:49; дом встречает абсолютной тишиной, которую так сложно не нарушить, когда порядком пьян. Минсок честно старается, ничего не сшибая по пути к своей комнате на второй этаж, а там его встречают мигающие огоньки развешанных гирлянд — он их любит безумно, только ведь помнит, как выключал перед выходом. Возникшие тут же мысли режут глупой надеждой на чудо, которое обязательно должно случиться в Рождество — особенно, если за окном такой невероятный снегопад. Приходится зажмуриться, отчаянно цепляясь пальцами за дверную ручку, потому что — нет, так не бывает: около письменного стола, на котором стоит небольшая украшенная елочка, поджав под подбородок коленки дремлет Хань; слишком реальный, чтобы быть насмешкой нетрезвой фантазии.   
Минсок, кажется, давится вдохом, потому что китаец вздрагивает, просыпаясь, и сонно хлопает своими блядски длинными ресницами — его огромные — бабские, привычно проскальзывает в мыслях — глаза блестят мигающими гирляндами, когда он их поднимает на хозяина комнаты.   
\- Ты вернулся, - хриплым голосом почти шепчет, но не шевелится. Лу Хань смотрит на него как нашкодивший котенок: во взгляде вины и извинений больше, чем Минсок способен выдержать без опасного пощипывания под веками.  
Слов просто нет. Да и что Минсок сказать в этой ситуации может? Все давно уже озвучено во внутренних диалогах, а сейчас, когда вот он Хань — перед ним сидит, сейчас — в горле ком и ничего кроме. Поэтому он может только кивнуть, проходя мимо, и сесть на кровать.   
Хань, кажется, понимает — не пытается встать, лишь ноги вытягивает, откидываясь затылком на стол и бездумно разглядывая свисающий почти к его носу блестящий шарик. Он про себя отсчитывает до пятнадцати — вдохами-выдохами, а потом  
\- Я скучал, - произносит слишком громко для трехмесячного молчания, - я так пиздецки скучал, Мин.  
Минсока ведет — и это не от алкоголя; он комкает одеяло в кулаках, до боли кусая губы в безотчетном страхе ляпнуть что-то честное, потому что его искренность один раз уже отвергли. Зажмуривается снова, поэтому не успевает среагировать, когда копошение у стола вдруг превращается в отчаянно теплого Ханя, который к нему на колени залезает, носом тычется в ключицы да поперек спины руками душит.   
\- Что ты?... - и Минсок честно пытается оттолкнуть его от себя, только вдруг чувствует, как по коже чужое «скучал» начинает стекать горячими каплями — и сдается; даже уязвленная гордость покорно замолкает, позволяя носом втянуть запах светлых растрепанных волос, - я тоже.  
Ханя этими словами ломает окончательно, потому что он жмется еще сильнее и начинает давиться словами: о том, как ему было дерьмово, о родителях, которых не хотел разочаровывать, о вбитых в голову с детства установках — что нельзя так, и о том, какой дурак, раз решил, что может от Минсока сбежать.  
\- От себя сбежать, знаешь? - выдыхает в чужое плечо словами, которые старший уже слышал; он знает.  
\- Не пробовал, - вместо этого шепчет Минсок, откидываясь вдруг на спину так, что не успевший сообразить Лу Хань валится сверху. Китаец выглядит искренне удивленным, но потом хмурится — усаживается на чужих бедрах и смотрит сверху вниз; так пронзительно долго.  
\- Что? - старший отворачивает голову, от чего рыжие, порядком отросшие волосы раскидываются по светлому одеялу; у Ханя внутри все обрывается, не меньше. Потому что это перед ним — не человек, просто не может им быть; потому что от обычных людей не задыхаются — их не хотят запустить себе под кожу, так глубоко, чтобы не достать, не отобрать.  
\- Я такой кретин, - не-новостью выдыхает, чтобы зацепиться за звук собственного голоса Хань; выходит хреново.  
Минсок под ним ерзает, краснея скулами, и китаец не думает — наклоняется, заставляя его перестать кусать губы своими. Старший на вкус ощущается всеми выпитыми сегодня коктейлями — и это единственное оправдание, почему так безбожно срывает крышу от одного только касания. Лу Хань задыхается осознанием чужой близости, кажется, едва ли не больше старшего; первым проскальзывает в чужой рот языком, а под толстовку — ладонями. Пальцы почти уверено собирают чужое тепло кончиками, скользят по выпирающим полоскам ребер — приходится оторваться, чтобы стянуть с Минсока кофту. Тот хнычет, впервые по-настоящему выдавая, насколько же пьян, и тянется к китайцу почти жалко; Хань чувствует себя не заслуживающим всего этого, но целует сильнее, глубже пальцами в рыжие влажные волосы запутывается; ловит едва слышные стоны губами.   
Вместе со снова побежавшими по щекам слезами вся так старательно запрятанная правда сходит с ума и вырывается — обрушивается на непонимающего Минсока ханевским  
\- Я тебя люблю, знаешь?  
У китайца глаза все так же блестят гирляндами; старший ловит в них свое отражение — и не может не поймать и скатывающиеся слезинки подушечками больших пальцев, по чужим скулам их размазывая; он знает.   
\- Я тоже, - одними губами. Хань ребенок, он всегда это понимал, но то, как после этих слов тот жмется в попытках перестать плакать — почти удивляет. Из Минсока вся обида, кажется, вытекает чужими слезами, оставляя после себя лишь желание защитить и успокоить. Ведь он же понимал — действительно понимал, что Хань дитя еще то, поэтому  
\- Тише, - путается в выжженных светлым волосах короткими пальчиками, - успокойся.  
Приходится заставить себя забраться на кровать нормально, укутывая Ханя объятиями, а потом уже их обоих — одеялом. Китаец покорно чужим рукам подчиняется; он почти успокоился, только после этого стыдно глаза на Минсока поднять; после всего стыдно.   
\- Я теперь вряд ли попаду в Рай — а это знаешь? - произносит в своей единственной стоящей попытке все объяснить Хань. Старший не очень понимает, к чему тот клонит, но утвердительно кивает, когда китаец все-таки решается заглянуть ему в глаза, - но я подумал, что, быть может, я и не хочу в Рай, если ради этого мне придется отказаться от части себя?  
Он говорит это тихо, но твердо — не отводя взгляда; придвигается ближе, утыкаясь в чужой лоб собственным, и ладонью снова в рыжие волосы запутывается.  
\- Если придется отказаться от тебя, - шепчет Хань, - мне он точно не нужен.  
И он весь такой бесконечно искренний и близкий, что Минсока топит нежностью до тянущей боли в груди; топит осознанием происходящего — того, что вот он Хань, в его кровати, и в объятиях тоже его. И слов действительно нет; они не нужны. Ведь чужое лицо прямо напротив — можно касаться дыханием; такое бесконечно для Мина красивое, что все обрывается и выстраивается заново; сердце сжимает, ломает и душит трепетом глухого обожания — оно с ума сходит буквально, сбивая дыхание. Минсок не собирается сдерживаться, никогда больше — ведет подушечками пальцев по чужой щеке, чувствуя чуть ли не осязаемые разряды от прикосновения. Он знает, что искрит — и у Ханя в голове тоже: китаец вдруг расплывается в улыбке и что-то довольное мурлычит, за чужой ладонью как кот тянется. Минсок с ума сходит от такой непозволительной беззащитности и доверия к нему ханевского, которое больше неба и чище тоже - и он его никогда не запачкает. И Хань понимает - губами тянется и собирает с чужих вкус алкоголя, носом нежно по щеке ведет до виска, и снова шепчет свое беспомощное и отчаянное люблю раз за разом.

И этого, на самом деле, больше, чем просто достаточно для одного конкретного Ким Минсока.


	14. — for him;

//

В Лос-Анджелесе солнце целует кожу ожогами, но Цзытао лишь отмахивается от ворчащего Бэкхена с кремом от загара, мол, какая мне разница, я и так черный.   
\- Ты тупой, а не черный, - сдается старший, устраиваясь на соседнем шезлонге; он в тонких пальцах задумчиво крутит цветастый тюбик и хмурится.  
Они с Ифанем прилетели сюда по делам компании, но после того, как все было улажено, китаец вдруг предложил устроить им внеплановый отпуск.   
\- Здесь же Цзытао, свой дом, ну, - улыбался тогда своей мальчишеской невозможной улыбкой; как тут откажешь.  
Никак, очевидно же; Бэкхен чуть кривит губы в ухмылке, откидываясь назад и блаженно вдыхая выпаленный праздным отдыхом кислород — ему до одури нравится. И еще на одну бесконечность больше, когда огромные ладони ложатся на его плечи, а их обладатель нависает сверху.   
\- Поехали отсюда? - почти мурлычит низким голосом Ифань и улыбается так, что у Бэкхена мурашки по согретой солнцем коже толпами.  
\- Куда? - выходит скомканным: пальцы китайца подушечками острые ключицы уже ненавязчиво ласкают.  
\- Ну, не знаю, - Ифань сверкает искорками озорства в самой глубине расширившихся зрачков и отходит, усаживаясь на соседний шезлонг, - возьмем фургончик и, знаешь...  
Цзытао фыркает, шумно вставая, и уходит в дом — у него на этих гребаных голубков аллергия, которая глухой болью под ребрами и кривой нахмуренных бровей. Только все к этому уже привыкли; Бэкхен провожает взглядом младшего самого да неосознанно чуть головой качает. Он думает, что тот сильно сглупил, молча сбежав. Цзытао, на самом деле, с ним согласен — когда сильно пьян, или, может, где-то глубоко внутри — постоянно; но упрямится.   
\- Смотришь на него, как заботливая мать, - негромко выдает Ифань — сам не менее задумчивый сидит, и Бэкхену думается вдруг, что они и правда как родители себя ведут. И это достаточно забавно, чтобы опрокинуть на его губы ироничную усмешку.  
\- А ты тогда, полагаю, не менее заботливый «отец»? - и вовсе срывается смешком, который китаец уже спустя пару мгновений губами ловит.  
\- Звучит очень даже, - выдыхает, улыбаясь, - так что ты думаешь насчет фургончика?  
\- Большого? - Бэкхен хитро щурится, за шею обнимая Ифаня и позволяя тому поднять себя с шезлонга на руках; ногами обхватывает чужую талию и довольно улыбается, поцелуями-бабочками собирая сухое тепло с ифаневых ключиц.  
\- Достаточного, чтобы нам было комфортно, - китаец игру принимает, чуть  
наклоняя голову в противоположную сторону, открывая еще больше пространства для желанной ласки.  
\- Тогда, - тонкие губы иронично изгибаются, - звучит очень даже.

//

Бэкхен выглядит ребенком, обнаружившим заветный подарок под елкой на утро после Рождества, не меньше, когда внутри фургона все исследует, в каждый ящичек заглядывает — а потом блаженно валится на двуспальную кровать, раскидывая руки в стороны. У него глаза блестят каким-то совершенно невыносимым для Ифаня счастьем; хочется, чтобы так всегда и чтобы только для него.   
\- Нравится? - китаец спрашивает лишь для того, чтобы чуть унять раздувающееся в груди облако болезненной почти нежности.  
\- В детстве именно о таком и мечтал, - честно выдыхает Бэкхен, расплываясь в ослепительной улыбке и приглашающе хлопая ладонью по матрасу, - иди сюда.  
И, стоит Ифаню сесть рядом, приподнимается и тянет назад, сопящим от восторга носом зарываясь в основание чужой шеи. Бэкхен — он как щеночек, когда доверяет; в порыве чувств забавно лижется кончиком языка в чувствительном месте за ухом, вызывая у китайца хриплый смех. Ифань его тут же на себя затаскивает и инициативу перехватывает, поцелуями в себя чужую счастливую улыбку впитывая по капле до самого дна; а оно у них на двоих — одно, в прикосновениях и тем, что между строк и чуть в стороне от взглядов.   
\- Куда отправимся? - шепчет Бэкхену в губы.  
\- Ммм, - у того глаза чуть мутнеют задумчивостью, и Ифань заминку использует в своих совершенно предсказуемых целях — собирает губами чужой запах со скул и шеи, - в Вегас, я хочу в Вегас.  
Бэкхен ухмыляется намеком — китаец недоуменно замирает, а потом проникается чужим настроем; безоговорочным согласием проходится цепочкой поцелуев до самых ключиц и прикусывает ощутимо.   
\- Как пожелаешь.

Дорога стелется перед ними жаром солнечного пекла, они встречают его восходами и провожают закатами, которые в пустыне выглядят чем-то совершенно неземным. Бэкхен, кажется, плавится — от ощущения бесконечной свободы, но больше — от постоянного присутствия Ифаня рядом. Тот улыбается — почти больно; касается своими огромными ладонями не тела — души, когда они ночью в друг друге растворяются.   
Словно в каком-то глупом романтическом фильме про подростков — с остановками в маленьких городках, пиццей и гамбургерами из дешевых крошечных магазинчиков, из них же сигареты — электронные, правда, потому что ладно, Ифань, твоя взяла.   
Бэкхена, словно шар воздушный, раздувает счастьем-гелием — вверх тянет так, что стопы вот-вот от земли оторвутся. Это страшно — это дурит голову и пьянит; и хочется довериться совсем, оборвав ниточку сомнений лишних, что все еще в небо не пускает.   
Но он не рвет — лишь сильнее пальцами ее перехватывает да узел потуже затягивает, когда у Ифаня на другом конце трубки друг объявляется. Они уже подъезжают к конечному пункту их небольшого путешествия: отпуск не вечен, и реальность обратно в Сеул обязательствами тянет. Поэтому оставшиеся дни — Бэкхен их в себя впитать хотел каждой секундой — и чтобы в каждой Ифань рядом.   
Только тот лучится улыбкой — друг старый, давно не виделись, и  
\- Всего один вечер, там будет немного людей совсем, - просьбой в приподнятых уголках губ. И да, в Бэкхене разочарованием затапливает палубы личного кораблика надуманных планов и ожиданий, только разве может он позволить хоть капле этого на Ифаня попасть?  
\- Сходи, конечно, - тоже улыбается.  
\- Без тебя?  
\- Да что мне там делать, - волной добивает судно, чтобы под толщей спокойствия скрыть поскорее; не выдать надуманной трагедии, - посмотрю какое-нибудь тв-шоу, не парься.  
Ифань сомневается — очевидно мечется, поэтому Бэкхен к нему на колени забирается, поцелуями заставляя перестать выискивать то, что он так не хочет показывать. Ведь глупо же: нельзя около себя удерживать постоянно, ненормально это.   
Только это будет последний день отпуска, - справедливо замечает внутренний голос, но от него не так сложно отмахнуться, углубляя поцелуй. Впереди у них еще много-много таких дней, убеждает себя Бэкхен; почти верит. 

\- Ну, я пошел, - Ифань неловко дергает уголком губ, нечитаемым взглядом смотря на развалившегося на кровати парня с ноутбуком на животе; они фургон уже сдали, решив с куда большим комфортом провести оставшиеся дни в отеле. Бэкхен в ответ лишь мычит утвердительно, да мышкой монотонно щелкает. И только когда дверь за китайцем с тихим щелчком захлопывается, он наконец может оторваться от вдоль и поперек изученной ленты новостей, которую и просматривал лишь для того, чтобы своей из пальца высосанной обиды не выдать.   
Да, глупо, но ведь кроет так сильно, что хоть волком вой — что Бэкхен и делает, перекатываясь и зарываясь лицом в подушку; капризным ребенком по кровати ногами молотит и губы кусает.   
\- Сука ты, Ифань, какая же сука, - одними губами бормочет; на локтях приподнимается и с мрачной решимостью в сторону мини-бара смотрит, - сопьюсь — ты виноват будешь.  
И эта уверенность чужой бесконечной вины с каждым глотком высокоградусного только крепнет; Бэкхен чувствует себя, как минимум, истеричкой, а как максимум — совсем поехавшем на одном конкретном человеке. Только через полчаса целенаправленной травли организма это не кажется уже столь смущающим, поэтому залезть в чужую футболку и зарыться носом в воротник — вполне себе стоящая идея.   
Запахом Ифаня сносит еще ощутимее; момент, когда дверь номера открывается, уловить не удается - Бэкхен позорно вскрикивает от ощущения чужих рук, что со спины его, курящего у распахнутого окна, обнимают. Только паника моментально слетает теплым - родным - дыханием в макушку.  
\- Так быстро? - удивляется, не успев при себе удержать нотки сарказма.  
\- Но надраться ты успел, - Ифань шепчет, еще сильнее носом в пахнущие шампунем волосы зарываясь, - прости.  
\- За что? - уже совершенно искренне: обида обидой, но мозгов у Бэкхена достаточно, чтобы объективно оценивать ситуацию.  
\- Например за то, что ты в последний день нашего отпуска напиваешься в одиночестве?  
\- Сука ты, Ифань, - одними губами бормочет Бэкхен, туша сигарету - нормальную, да - о прозрачные грани пепельницы, - ты вообще туда ездил?  
\- Не-а, - спокойно тянет китаец, - на полпути послал эту затею к черту.   
\- Почему?  
Бэкхен в чужих руках поворачивается и голову запрокидывает, чтобы ифанев взгляд поймать - а у того глаза темными провалами расширенных зрачков крошатся отражением неоновых огней ночного города. Китаец ими улыбается куда откровеннее, чем губами, но все же  
\- Расставил приоритеты, - выдает до дрожи серьезно.  
\- Это глупо.  
\- Не глупее, чем все остальное, знаешь ли.  
Знаю, - кивает Бэкхен, ладонями за чужие плечи в дорогой рубашке цепляясь. Ведет ими до тугого узелка галстука да ловко тонкими пальчиками его распускает. У Ифаня на губах чуть кривая улыбка, и в ней пошлого при всем желании — не найти, одна только бесконечная нежность; жарко. Бэкхен сгорает смущением по щекам и чужими ладонями по коже; ему душно ароматом парфюма и слишком маленьким расстоянием между ними.  
А Ифань тихо смеется, хриплыми нотками низкого голоса окончательно добивая; у него по коже красными и синими бликами неоновые вывески за окном - и это красиво; слишком. Выворачивает наизнанку, ломает в позвоночнике - когда Бэкхен к чужим губам тянется. Его китаец тут же уверенно подхватывает, усаживая на широкий подоконник, но рук не убирает - ведет ладонями по голым бедрам, дразнится.   
Воздуха в легких - нет; Бэкхен хватается за ткань на лопатках Ифаня, в кулаках ее сжимает, почти корябается, когда тот пальцами под резинку боксеров забирается.  
\- Сууука, - тянет глухо и так откровенно пьяно, что сам не может сдержать смешка. Ироничного и — самую малость — обреченного, потому что веревочка сомнений из рук выскальзывает и цепляться больше не за что. Только окончательно в Ифане потеряться с надеждой, что взаимно чуть больше, чем на все сто; но Бэкхен заслужил - да ведь? - ему можно.  
\- Я купил кое-что, - Ифань прямо в ухо шепчет, вытягивая из омута мыслей; он интонациями на вязкую нежность сбивается, поцелуями спускается к ключицам, а потом чуть отстраняется - достает из кармана брюк что-то в зажатом кулаке, - угадаешь?   
\- В таком состоянии — вряд ли, - сразу сдается Бэк, но к чужой ладони послушно тянется, разжимая: а там два из фольги свернутых колечка поблескивают общими воспоминаниями, - ты повторяешься.  
\- А ты внимательнее посмотри, - Ифань меняется — снова пугает серьезностью в тонкой складочке между бровями и непонятным взглядом. У Бэкхена от ситуации и внутреннего урагана пальцы дрожат — когда он с чужой ладони фольгу берет; сам тут же хмурится отражением.  
\- Почему?.. - невысказанным вопросом повисает в воздухе, когда догадка ногтями подцепить блестящее вытягивает в свет неоновых огней два кольца настоящих, - Фань?  
\- Не смейся, ладно? - китаец смущенно плечом ведет, - я просто думал... Ну, обо всем этом...  
Он шумно втягивает воздух, взгляд отводя, поэтому не видит, как Бэкхен перед ним едва дышит и, когда пауза затягивается, хрипло торопит:  
\- Об этом?  
\- О нас, окей, - Ифань, кажется, в это мгновение тоже себя отпускает, Бэкхену думается, потому что когда в глаза заглядывает вновь — там решимости через край, - ты же знаешь, что мне не даются все эти сопливые признания, но ты меня любишь — а я люблю тебя, и мы в Америке, и...  
\- Стой-стой, - громче нужного перебивает Бэк, разом как-то трезвея, - ты мне что, предложение делаешь?  
\- Ну, - Ифань разом теряется, - да?  
И это поражение — полное; Бэкхен ответом давится — открывать и закрывать рот только может, как рыба на берег выброшенная. Его реальность трещит по швам — потому что так разве бывает в ней?   
\- Скажи что-нибудь, Бэк, - Ифань перед ним напряженный; испуганный — приходит в голову правильное слово, и это осознание едва ли не более шокирующее, чем все произошедшее, - я знаю, что это глупо, но ты хоть ска...  
Договорить китайцу не дают чужие пальцы на губах:  
\- Тшш, - звучит почти неслышно, - это и правда глупо, потому что твоя семья узнает и совершенно точно не оценит.  
Ифань хмурится, порываясь возразить, но Бэкхен лишь головой качает и говорит то, во что поверить окончательно все это время так сильно боялся:   
\- Не думаю, что нам нужны какие-то документы, чтобы принадлежать друг другу целиком и полностью.  
Ифань на мгновение еще сильнее брови хмурит, а потом Бэкхен чувствует, как под пальцами чужие губы в улыбку расслабляются. Поцелуй в середину ладони ощущается признанием его правоты — и просто признанием тоже.   
\- А мы да? - все-таки не может удержаться Ифань, меньшее кольцо забирая.  
\- Я — точно, - Бэкхен его ладонь первым ловит, кольцо надевая, а спустя пару секунд чувствует и на своем безымянном тонкий ободок прохладного металла.  
\- Мы, - на губах Ифаня довольная улыбка волнует обещанием, - мы — да.


	15. — touch;

//

Снег в этом году выпадает рано — в ноябре - и сразу хлопьями. Сехун из окна аудитории смотрит, как он в ветках голого дерева путается роем белоснежных пчел, и не может удержать уголки губ, которые непроизвольно вверх ползут совершенно детской радостью. Эта пара — последняя, а потом можно со спокойной совестью забраться на крышу старого корпуса с пачкой сигарет и выдохнуть — еще одна напряженная неделя подошла к концу.   
Этот университет — чтобы потом сменить отца на посту главы компании, раз уж старшенький сын проебался. Впрочем, сам Сехун ничего против не имеет — ему нравится даже. Да и нет чего-то такого, о чем бы он мечтал.   
Ну, разве что кто-то, но это лишнее.   
\- Лишнее, как же, - вслух усмехается Сехун, стряхивая с вернувших натуральный черный волос снег и устраиваясь в своем укромном закутке около выхода на крышу.  
Год почти прошел, а Цзытао как сидел под ребрами — так и остался; глубоко залез, зараза. Он в Китае дебютный альбом выпустил — всерьез занялся музыкой, и, надо признать, не зря (хоть Сехуну ничего подобного признавать и не хочется). Потому что среди песен, которые вот таким же снегом на голову свалились пару месяцев назад, была одна, которая точно ему; а это больно, просто до зуда под веками.   
Она и сейчас в наушниках: Сехун мазохист, о да, только выключить, когда «я не жалею, что люблю тебя» давно въелось под кожу и даже глубже — из области невозможного; он просто не понимает — почему?   
Почему каждое слово — по венам ядом понимания полного, но он так и не вернулся?   
Мобильный обрывает боль входящим на строчке «встреть того, кто полюбит тебя сильнее, чем я», и Сехуну хочется матерится, но вместо этого   
\- Чанель? - ровным тихим голосом.  
\- Будь сегодня на ужине обязательно, - брат взволнован, но спросить ничего просто не дает — сбрасывает.  
У Сехуна времени еще — три часа, поэтому он лишь пожимает плечами, нажимая на play. 

И в итоге очень сильно проигрывает обстоятельствам в лице уехавшего автобуса — опаздывает от слова совсем; когда к дому подходит — на веранде Чанель курит, задумчиво играясь длинными пальцами с зажигалкой и показательно игнорируя.   
\- Я на автобус опоздал, - мальчишка — хотя, какой там, за год дотянулся до старшего ростом, а в плечах и вовсе переплюнул, - прости.  
\- Я сделал ей предложение и сегодня вот рассказал родителям,- безо всякой борьбы сдается Чанель, поворачиваясь к брату; у него глаза — задумчивые и почти испуганные.  
\- А они?  
\- Благословили, - говорит — и сам, кажется, только сейчас до конца осознает, - благословили, Сехун.  
Что говорить в таких ситуациях — в школе не учат, поэтому младший к Чанелю подходит и обнимает крепко; он рад за него, действительно рад.  
\- Поздравляю, - шепчет почти неслышно, но в ответ благодарный кивок получает, а потом чувствует, как его обнимают поперек пояса и сильнее прижимают.  
\- Благословили, Сехун.

//

Свадьбу решили сыграть перед Рождеством, поэтому полтора месяца пролетели в каком-то абсолютном хаосе: домашние все как с ума посходили, а Сехун все чаще сбегал к Минсоку домой. Только там Лу Хань — вернее, они вместе, счастливые до обидного; хоть подобные мысли и мерзкие - Сехун от них прятаться так и не научился.  
Но вот мальчишник он поддержал целиком и полностью — в конце концов, потом Чанелю сильно не до него будет, а брата мальчишка любит сильно.   
Вопреки ожиданиям, все проходит в тесном кругу действительно своих: Исин, Минсок и Лу Хань — вот и вся компания, на которую два ящика пива, а потом все, что покрепче в баре найдется. Парни действительно веселятся — даже Исин, который свою Девочку Со Спичками поймал все-таки и больше не отпускает. И среди них Сехун — лишний, так он думает, когда подымается и уходит на второй этаж, цепляясь за стены в поисках опоры.   
В университете учеба — сложнее, а ответственность — больше, поэтому давно уже таки сильно не напивался. Да и сегодня — зря, потому что все самое больное наружу вылезло каким-то тупым тоскливым бессилием, когда в одиночестве на балконе делишь глухую обиду напополам с сигаретами.   
Сехуну, черт возьми, уже почти двадцать, и он все меньше верит, что вот так задыхаться прошлым — нормально.   
\- Опять? - Исин подходит бесшумно, садясь рядом и бесцеремонно сигарету из его пальцев вытаскивая, чтобы самому глубоко затянуться.  
\- Не говори никому, - привычно выдыхает мальчишка, назад голову запрокидывая: так слезы не начнут стекать по щекам позором.  
\- Не думаешь, что с этим всем надо что-то делать?  
\- Что?  
\- Ну, я не знаю, поехать к нему, например? - криво усмехается китаец, задумчиво разглядывая тлеющий фильтр.  
\- Куда? Да и зачем? - Сехун морщится, - да и у меня учеба...  
\- А если без оправданий?  
\- Без оправданий не получается, знаешь.  
Исин, к сожалению, знает прекрасно, поэтому лишь молча качает головой, ладонью сжимая чужую коленку в как обычно рваных джинсах — поддержка сомнительная, но Сехуну и такая не нужна.   
Ему Цзытао нужен, и, к сожалению, от Исина тут ничего не зависит. 

Зато Чанель давит предвкушающую ухмылку на неофициальном продолжении свадебной вечеринки уже у них в котедже, когда на пороге появляется Ифань с каким-то пареньком. Они с этим китайцем пересекались несколько лет назад, когда еще предполагалось, что компания перейдет старшему сыну — и как удачно, что тот отказался братом Цзытао. Сехун, конечно же, внимания на прибывших почти не обращает — сидит в дальнем кресле со своим законным бокалом приторного мартини и тоскливо поглядывает, как Чанель со своей теперь уже женой улыбаются, принимая подарок, и о чем-то весело переговариваются с гостями.  
Сехун неожиданно чувствует себя лишним здесь — не на празднике, нет — в доме; это ощущение настолько пугает осознанием грядущих перемен, что он сбегает на улицу с острым желанием выжечь подступающую панику сигаретами. Только вот в кармане кроме пачки — ничего, и надо вернуться за зажигалкой, но   
\- Не этого не хватает? - за спиной слышится какой-то дурной ожившей фантазией; страшно оборачиваться. Сехун сильно-сильно зажмуривается, думая, что последний бокал точно был лишним, но абсолютно реальный Цзытао подходит и рядом встает, на перила облокачиваясь, - ты должен был повернуться... ну, по сценарию.  
Усмехается, задница китайская, обезоруживающе неуверенно — Сехуна разрывает между желанием стереть эту ухмылку губами — или костяшками до боли сжатых кулаков; он выбирает третий вариант.  
\- Тот сценарий паршивый, уж прости, - хмыкает, выхватывая из протянутой ладони зажигалку и прикуривая.  
\- А мне нравится, - прикрывая веки, роняет Цзытао; кошачьими глазами из-под опущенных ресниц Сехуна буквально вылизывает отчаянным скучаю — тот чувствует кожей и тем, что под. Сам не менее жадно разглядывает все те же пшеничные волосы, кучу сережек да профиль до горячего по нервам родной. Это все ощущается затишьем перед бурей, и им обоим слишком страшно от непредсказуемости ее последствий.   
\- Ты покрасился, - китаец произносит совсем тихо, загнанным зверем заламывая брови в незнании того, как вести себя должен.  
\- Нравится? - неосознанной подсказкой, за которую Цзытао цепляется всеми силами, уже увереннее растягивая:  
\- Не может не, - и чужую руку ладонями ловит. Сехун первым порывом отшатывается, но тут же сдается.  
\- «Найди того, кто полюбит сильнее, чем я»? - выплевывает ему в лицо непониманием и обидой острой; попадает прямо в десяточку, потому что Цзытао разом сжимается весь, - не хочешь объяснить, что за нахуй такой, а?  
На веранду вываливается шумная компания: Цзытао невольно оборачивается, разжимая ладонь, а Сехун этим пользуется — чужое запястье перехватывает и в дом тянет. Им надо поговорить — и где еще это делать, кроме как не в комнате, которая изнутри запирается. 

А там звенящая тишина оглушает буквально; Сехун принципиально лампу не включает, толкая китайца к окну так, чтобы свет с улицы испуганные глаза выхватил бликами.   
\- Ну? - отступает на шаг назад, на груди руки складывая, чтобы ничего лишнего не сделать раньше времени.  
\- Я, - Цзытао его позу порывается повторить, но на половине движение обрывает, устало запуская ладони в уложенные волосы и глухо сквозь зубы воя, - я дурак — сойдет за объяснение?  
\- Сойдет, чтобы показать тебе, где выход.  
\- Я просто струсил, окей? - выходит почти зло, зато сразу честно — Сехун давится заготовленным сарказмом; к этому он готов не был, - струсил и сбежал от тебя, только от себя бегать — заебался порядком.  
Слишком неожиданно — Цзытао перед ним вовсе не тот, который в мыслях обвинениями кидался и свою вину признавать отказывался; Цзытао перед ним, со сгорбленной спиной и растрепанной укладкой, блестит болезненно влажными глазами и кривится как от боли сильной — и Сехун даже догадывается, где. Потому что у него самого под ребрами давит невыносимо.  
Цзытао перед ним — еще больше чем он запутавшийся, и все, что нужно сделать — поверить.   
Потому что нет никаких правил, есть только их собственный выбор — и китаец его, судя по всему, уже сделал.   
\- Можешь меня простить? - задушено шепчет Тао, - хочешь?

А что выберешь ты? 

Сехун теряет секунды чужими отрывистыми вдохами-выдохами; у него в голове мысли разоренным осиным роем жалятся на бешеной скорости.  
Он думал, что разговор будет долгим — только вот говорить больше нечего; нужно просто решиться, да?   
Сделать шаг, протянуть руку — Цзытао за каждым движением не дыша почти огромными глазами следит, а когда чужая ладонь его щеки касается — и вовсе как от пощечины дергается; мгновение осознает — а потом котом в нее толкается, глаза закрывая.   
\- Хочу, - Сехун давится скопившейся за год любовью; ее так много, что кажется, если не выплеснуть — его раздавит. Взгляд соскальзывает на красивые губы Цзытао, которые тот нервно облизывается — и вот он весь перед ним раскрытый до самого своего нутра, бери же, ну, - очень хочу...  
\- Но? - на грани слышимости хрипит китаец, готовый разлететься осколками собственной ошибки и ее последствий. Сехуну смотреть на это невыносимо — и он тянет его на себя в густую темноту комнаты и губами по чужим мажет:  
\- Нет никаких «но», - целует.  
Как и раньше, между Сехуном и Цзытао — безумие острое и губительное, рваными краями долгого молчания вспарывает нежное, но больше — топит облегчением; с головой топит — не вынырнуть.   
Китаец жмется отчаянно, сминает в кулаках рубашку на чужой талии; и его ведь не оттолкнешь — его отталкивать и не хотелось никогда в жизни, потому что самого все внутри обрывается от чужой обнаженной нежности. Ее так много — и вокруг, и в самом Сехуне, что она проливается слишком беззащитной стоном и порывом прижаться ближе. Совершенно осознанное  
\- Я люблю тебя, - выдыхается хрипло прямо в поцелуй. Цзытао весь каменеет будто и почти дышать перестает; брови болезненно заламывает, в чужой лоб своим упираясь и кончиком носа по сехуновой скуле ведет.  
\- Я тоже, - шепчет горько, но с невыносимой уверенностью, - я тоже тебя люблю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //  
> песня, о которой идет речь - reluctantly цзытао; рекомендую почитать текст, потому что она прямо вот то, что надо.


	16. — lost boy(s).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //  
> кто поймет, откуда диалог в конце - классненький.   
> //  
> а я прощаюсь с этой работой - и вообще со всем, что в нее слито из ушедшего года.  
> наконец-то.
> 
> 160503

//

У Чанеля так и не выходит заснуть — он аккуратно из постели выбирается, поправляя съехавшее с жены — в голове не укладывается, боже — одеяло, и из комнаты выходит. Ему хочется пить и курить, и он не уверен насчет приоритетной последовательности, но все же решает начать с кухни.   
Босыми ногами шлепает по опустевшему дому — на улице совсем темно, но зимой это точно не показатель; внутренние часы нашептывают, что время близится к раннему утру — и у Чанеля нет причин им не верить.   
На первом этаже из малой гостиной шум доносится, заставляя недоуменно нахмуриться: разве не все по домам разъехались? Тоскливо вздыхая, Чанель все же сворачивает в обратном от кухни направлении, а когда в комнату заходит, губы сами собой расплываются в ехидной ухмылке. Потому что Минсок с тем самым парнишкой, Бэкхеном, отчаянно в приставку рубится — спелись.   
Взгляд по комнате невольно проходится и спотыкается о совершенно обреченный - Ифаня; тот на диване неудобно устроился, так очевидно непонятый в своем желании уехать домой. Чанель неловко пожимает плечами, мол, прости, брат, ничем помочь не могу, и, уже выходя, замечает Лу Ханя, который стонет во сне от неудобного места на полу, но лишь сильнее Минсока за бедро обнимает. А тот, не отвлекаясь от игры, ладонью быстро растрепанные волосы китайца еще сильнее ерошит.   
Эта картина каким-то уютным теплом внутри Чанеля сворачивается, и он даже не пытается скрыть улыбку — да и не от кого, собственно.

На кухне хаос полнейший встречает его отзвуками прошедшего веселья; в ногу больно впивается осколок — парень шипит, матерясь сквозь зубы, и оставшийся до холодильника путь проделывает с максимальной осторожностью. Холодная вода проходится по глотке заслуженной наградой — и вот теперь уже совершенно точно хочется курить.   
Чанель обратно на второй этаж возвращается, собираясь с комфортом устроиться в лоджии, но находит там на диванчике Исина. От ударившего в глаза света китаец сонно хмурится, инстинктивно к себе сильнее свою Девочку прижимая, а потом вопросительно на друга смотрит.   
\- Вам не холодно тут?  
\- Ммм, - хрипло тянет, - принесешь одеяло?  
Конечно, - кивает Чанель, и притаскивает из гостевой спальни огромное пуховое — им, при желании, весь этот диванчик вместе с устроившейся на нем парочкой укрыть можно. Но он предельно аккуратно его опускает, помогая Исину девчонку укрыть, не разбудив, и улыбается в ответ на чужое произнесенное одними губами «спасибо». 

Из комфортных мест для курения только лоджия в спальне Сехуна остается — и Чанель заранее про себя просит прощение за нарушение уединения еще одной сладкой парочки, когда дверь осторожно приоткрывает. В полоске света Сехун носом тихонько сопит Цзытао в ключицы, и да, это действительно безумно личное. Поэтому Чанель как можно тише к лоджии пробирается и выдыхает спокойно, лишь закрыв за собой дверь.   
Первая затяжка рассыпается по коже мурашками, мысли тоже — рассыпаются, поэтому открывшейся за спиной двери парень не замечает. Только когда закутанный в одеяло сонный Сехун становится рядом, Чанель чуть вздрагивает от неожиданности.  
\- Разбудил?  
\- Еще бы, топчешься как слон, - у младшего сарказм не совсем со сна выходит, поэтому ответом ему — лишь усмешка, - прикури мне, а то руки заняты.  
Заняты — это удерживать свой кокон из одеяла, в котором Сехун похож на того мальчишку, что после приснившегося кошмара в спальню старшего брата забегал испуганный.   
\- А ты чего не спишь? - после пары никотиновых вдохов он все-таки задается закономерным вопросом.  
\- Мысли и все такое, - пожимает плечами Чанель, - вы помирились, я так понимаю?  
\- Ждешь благодарностей? - Сехун усмехается, скашивая на брата хитрый взгляд.  
\- Не ради них старался, - ответной ухмылкой.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Так значит, и правда помирились? - с лица Чанеля веселье слетает, в пару мгновений сменяясь предельной серьезностью.  
\- Ага, - а Сехун лишь глаза прикрывает, глубоко-глубоко затягиваясь, - все теперь изменится, да?  
Чанель молчит чуть дольше нужного, чтобы выдохнуть  
\- Уже давно ведь изменилось, - честное.  
\- Помнишь, как мы после занятий домой вместе возвращались? - очень резко меняет тему Сехун, доставая из пачки вторую и взглядом прося вновь прикурить.  
\- Еще бы, - старший усмехается, - надо будет сходить как-нибудь поесть токояки. Вдвоем, да?  
\- Ты вот только о еде, - наигранным возмущением, - просто думаю, насколько тогда все было проще: из проблем — оценки, разве что.  
\- Ага, - Чанель тоже вторую прикуривает, - временами этого не хватает.  
\- Часто не хватает.  
Они молчат еще две сигареты, а потом   
\- Знаешь, кажется, у всех все наладилось, - вырывается у Сехуна больше мыслью-вслух, чем осознанной фразой, но Чанель ее через себя пропускает картинками этого утра — и согласно кивает.  
\- Как думаешь, это все, ну... - Сехун сбивается, не находя правильных слов, но старший догадывается.   
\- Навсегда? Оба же уже прекрасно понимаем, что о таком говорить-загадывать — бесполезно.  
\- Да и звучит фальшиво, - кривой усмешкой по губам мальчишки.  
\- Именно, - Чанель к нему поворачивается, смотря и в полной мере осознавая, что они оба больше уже не дети, - просто пускай все остается так как можно дольше.  
\- Как можно дольше? - задумчиво тянет Сехун, словно на вкус эту фразу пробуя — и ему нравится, совершенно точно нравится. Старший смотрит на него, а потом последнюю затяжку делает, безалаберно истлевающий фильтр в полет запуская:  
\- Как можно дольше.


End file.
